The Generalhyna's Hyna Episodes
by Generalhyna
Summary: A episode series staring me, and the Authors and authoress as we all go through adventure and and crazyness together. While thwarting Mafiafas from trying to get me to marry me.
1. Pilot Episode

**Pilot episode**

**Intro time**

**A/N:**

**Owning nothing sept my self's and any creatures I made up. Now these are adventures of me and the other authors and Authoresses go on through the cartoon relm, as Jessy creation Mafiafas want me for a wife, why? I AM UNPREDICTABLE! I AM VERY POWERFUL! And in being Half-human of reality, and half-Cartoon, I am capable of doing anything and everything (from writing research and taking notes and reading fanfiction stuff) so that is another reason why he wants me for a mate (True he loves predadory girls, but if anyone sees me, it is easy to fall in love with me) now before I start with the pilot episode, let me lay down on the whole deal of being half-Human of reality, Half-toon.**

**Humans of reality are the people who are not in life-action movies, they are just normal everyday humans, who create the toons and write the story's. The toons are happy about them, since they are the ones who brought them to life. And because I am that, a human-of reality who was injected with cartoon blood, thus making me half-human of reality (or mortal) and Half-toon**

**My powers is being able to shapeshift into cartoon shape due to them being fused into my being (I love that as it is being one with the toons in me), and whatever powers I read in the fanfictions I collect and read.**

**Enough talk! Let's go!**

Zoom over the city of toon town as you hear a voice of Ben Tennyson of "Ben 10"

"_Toon town the place of toons, the palace of magic and adventure, a place where amazing crazy things happen all around, and various things do happen in this town of toons, authors and Authoress all mingle and have fun-like normal humans begins."_

The camera moves to the park, were one sees various cartoon characters playing games or couples going out with each other. The camera goes to a tree where sitting on the branch was a person.

The person was a 18 year old girl, with brown-blond goldish hair, fair white skin, with a kind face, and brown eyes that seem to shine with wisdom and mischtift. She wore a grey t-shirt with a ninja chunin vest over it, green cammaflage pants, with deep pockets, black socks and brown combat boots. On her right wrist was a strange alien watch called Omytrix, and on her left wrist is a braclet made of rainbow beads.

She had her hands behind her head as she looked to the camera and smiled.

"Oh hi there, how's it going my name is Arabella Hyna Kelly, or as my fellow authors and authoress call me Thehynageneral or just plain Bella for short, I am what is called a half-mortal and half-toon, which means I have powers (hanging by her hands on the tree branch) that can wack peoples brains out, but I'll give the short translation for my powers (lets go of the branch and lands gracefuly on the ground then leans on the tree) the stuff I write in my journels and read on fanficiton, can effect my powers and give me unusual abilitys and skills"

Shifts her eyes back and forth, and stares directly in the camera. "(Wispering) that's all I am going to say, and also, I am famous to be the girl of 10000 faces due to this, watch"

Sees a couple sitting on the bench, She looked at the camera and smiled and raised her eyebrow, then with a squelch shift **(A/N:visualize Ben changeinging between heros when the omytrix overloaded)** and in Arabellas place was Oogie boogie (The Nightmare before Chrismas) and tiptoed to the couple and watched them make out, rolling his eye socets, he arched over them and stretched out his mouth, and hanged over the two couples like he was going to nom them, but didn't, instead he drooled over them. When the couple looked up, and sawed the bag of bugs, the screamed and ran away from the bag of bugs, as he rolled on his back and laughed till his sides aced

"You see, I can turn into the toons that are fused inside me" spoke Arabella, but in Oogies body and voice. "they can leave my body, but they have to eventually return to my head, since they are apart of me, as I am to them."

Stands up and changes back to being human, and walks out the park with her hands in her pockets. "I a bit of a loner at times due to my Asburgers I was diagnosed with in the human world, but I generally love to explore and gather information on cartoons, and I also…"

Stops in front of the Mystery case club building, and points at it "Like to hang out with this band of little detectives, who always seem to go on various adventures through the toon relm" walks pass the building, and down the road, as she jumps up and changes into Firefly (The Batman) and starts to fly around in the air.

"lifes good, and I love to read all the amazing work other people had created, that and collecting stories, since they make me and my toon friends stronger." Starts flying on his back with his hands behind his head and crosses his legs.

"I feel so good, that this intro chapter needs a song, so hear it is" turning to Whirlwind (Avengers: United They stand), and falling with a scream and flailing his arms, before activating his winds powers and whirling in a whirlwind, but it was a bit orthodox and clumsly that he accidently crashed into a mall, and went through it, into a clothings store, and got into a pile of cloths, and peaked out as the music to the beginning of the masks Animated series as the episode starts, and then Whirlwind used a whirlwind, and twisted on out of the mall, and stopped and their it was with Whirlwind in a bright red dress as the song started:

Bella: M**e and my freinds**_** gotcha with our winning smiles**_

I'm Omi-Wormtail with no scarf smiling broadly with Jack Spicer and Random Blizwing joining, and forcing Airnaruto to join in smiling

_**Were a bunch of living lessons in flair and sytle**_

Cue me and the females of the hyna squad, Hikari and the Authoress in dresses, and then swich to Jack spicer on stage in a minstral outfit holding Jack skeletons skull

_**You just can't but stare our savior-faire**_

Cue Animated Sentone faking to be a statue.

_**were nouveau, deco, roman-greco, rococo, barroco, be-bop, hip hop, flip flop**_

then Animated Sound and a human animated Bulkhead dressed as a roman soldier (Soundwave) and empor (for Bulkhead), then Blizwing as icy, then swiching to Random pulling out abunch of guns, then Darkpaladinmon in a dress walking down the isle with Wormtail and No Limit in a dress, and falling off the edge, then me doing a few backflips then landing as General grevious in a samuri outfit

_**SOMEBODY STOP us**_

Me, Ragdoll and the three clayfaces jump out of a cake with confetti

_**Pretty viridian faces like Ours**_

I'm myself, as I dodge badguy punches

_**Don't come a dime a dozen- For we stand out in the crowd!**_

Cue me and the Authoress with me and the G1 Seekers as a basketball game over cheering loudly with flags and foam figners, much to the Authoress and their boyfreidns blushing embarrassment.

_**Babe, when they made us, yeah, they broke the mold!**_

I face anti-Clayface as a stature in Firestorms body, as I pulled out a hammer and struck anti-clayface with it and broke him in a million pieces.

_**Wholesome and kind, staid and refined, totally out of our mind!**_

Cue me as omi-wormtail at a fine dinner faking I am snooty, then cue me with Animated Rachet in my human form and my head opens and my brain pops out!

_**Arch-villains and ne'er-do-wells, had better learn to decorate prison cells**_

Cue seeing Drake, Jafar and other villains with a angery look as we all foil them.

_**Green and a multidude of colors goes with anything if they ask, see!**_

Cue me painting Drake and the Anti-authors with a lot of colors

_**Well there's one last thing I gotta sing about**_

Me and Armada Demolisher waving our hands before grabbing Ranger and Redwingjhon and running out the door.

_**Open up wide and really shout!**_

Cue seeing me and Armada cyclonus and G1 Scourge falling 10000 feet in the Air in a plane screaming.

_**OHHHH...LOOK OUT!**_

Cue seeing a big title over a door

_**THIS IS "THE HYNA SQUAD".**_

Then me in my human form flashing a smile and pointed

_**SSSSMOKIN!**_

**A/N:**

**Here is the first pilot episode, oh and for episodes, I-Need-Ideas! Anyone out there, please…give me ideas, please! Good ones, scratch that make it funny and good ^_^**


	2. Episode 1: Double Love Part 1

**Double Love (Part 1)**

**A/N:**

**Tehe, miss jessy has sended a silly idea for an episode, so hear it goes ^_^**

**When Bella plans to spend the day with Jessy and accidently turns her into OogieJess, the two go on a night of the town. Meanwhile, Mafiafas plans to marry OogieJess, but after seeing Bella, he falls in love with her too. Now the two must escape from Mafiafas' clutches.**

It's a bright and sunny day over toon town, people are doing things in their everyday lifes doing, whatever they are doing, without a care in the world. Zoom to the park, where there are people playing games, like baseball.

Just when a toon named Francine (Arther) was going to toss the ball, when she felt something breathing down her neck, she turned around and with a shock sawed a monkey Jack Spcier (Xiolen Showdown) was breathing down her neck, with-no-cloths-on, and giving her and the team a goofy monkey grin. Needless to say every one screamed and ran away from the baseball dimond, as the monkey boy rolled on his back cluching his sides in laughter at everyone fleeing.

"Oh man that is rich, that is super rich, I really love my powers of bending myself (stands up and snaps his figures and is now back to being a clothed normal human Jack Spicer) I think they really belive I was a wild feral monkey (Snicker)"

Jack then walkes to a bush where a Black Agumon with a video Camera who was also laughing like mad "Boy Bella, you shure got them running for their money huh"

"True enough B.A (Gives the digimon a noogie), true enough, now I have to meet a fellow Autistic sister, best to go back to the hyna dimension, while I go meet Jess, oh and share the tape with the other members"

The digimon gave a thumbs up, and with a dimension flip, disappeared, as 'Jack Spicer' changed back to Arabella hyna Kelly, and placing her hands in her pocket, walked over to a bench humming a small tune, walking over to Toon Town High.

Once at the school, the girl sawed a familiar girl to her waiting near the enterence. The girl was a 17 year old girl, a year younger then Bella, but treated equal, with black eyes, brown eyes, a black t-shirt, a purple jacket, red jeans and green sneakers. This is Subuku No Jess, AKA Jessy.

The girl sawed the shapeshifter, and waved her hand, causing the shapeshifter to smile, and ran up to her, and the two high fived each other.

"Hay Bell, hows it going?" stated Jessy

"Going great, Jess, ready for a day of excitement, I know a few bars with cool monster friends, like my boyfriend/husband Boogie B. Oogies older brother and the coolest and awsomuse dancer, and the hippist monster this side of the toon universe."

The two starts to walk down the street, as they continued to talk on what to do. "that is awesome" Jessy said

"Uh, huh, I also know some good places that sell yummy cartoon ice cream, and cool places where I pull pranks and play games with my cartoon friends" stated Bella, near a allyway, and turns around and looks jessy in the eye "Wanna see me and my friends in action?"

"Of course (Gives a big thumbs up on the idea) dancing with monsters, pranks and ice cream, this is going to be the best day ever" Shouted Jessy

Cue Mizuki, the Sound Four, and 10x foot ninjas jumping around them, and punching Bella into the street as a car ran over her and then giving Jessy a look.

"Hello princess" said Mizuki, with an ugly sinister grin, as he and the Sound four, grabbed Jessy, and ninja jumped onto the roofs as the Sound Ninja stayed behind to stall (and secretly enrange the girl).

* * *

><p>In the streets, where the Shapeshifter was ran over, but on instinct the girl had turned into Clayface (Ethan Bennett 'the Batman) to save herself from damage, but he had tire marks on his stomach, but he quickly picked himself up and stretched and removed the clay that had tire marks on her, and tossed them away, when he lifted his head, and sawed the ten sound ninjas surrounding him, causing him to put on a lucrid grin and waved.<p>

"ARABELLA!" yelled Jessys voice, causing Clayface to snap out of his grin, and put on a mad look "get out of my way", but the sound ninjas blocked the clay creatures path way as one held up a kuni to where Clayfaces heart was. "Sorry half-breed, but you aren't going nowhare"

The only reply that Clayface did was puch the first two Ninja with two clay fists and then expanded eight clay arms from his body and punched the rest away with them, as he had a determined angery look on his face "Hold on Jessy, I'm Coming!"

In a shift, the girl turned into Spiderman (Spectacular Spiderman) and climbed the wall of the ally, and ran on the roof following the scent of girl and the ninjas with one of the 'bang-baby shinobi' abilitys from Darkpaladinmons fanfiction "Bang baby Shinobi" to find the girl and her kidnappers. Catching the scent, the girl-now male smiled under his/her mask "Gocha" he said before picking up the pace with web-slinging.

* * *

><p>With Jessy, Mizuki and the Sound four, Jessy was busy stalling the ninja by kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs at them "When Bellas through with all of you, you won't even think about kidnapping girls again" she said, wiggling in Jiribos strong arms, trying to get out of his grip, but he didn't waver.<p>

"Ugg, dosent that girl ever shut-up, she is extreamly annoying" said Tayua in her potty mouth self.

"Just remember the plan, we have to get the half-breed really mad enough to…" Mizuki said, before he was cutted off by a voice "FLYING KICK!" the ninja turned around and sawed what seemed to be Wootox the Destroyer (S.P.D Power rangers) doing a flying ninja kick to them, but simply they took a few steps back, and the alien flew pass them, and ended up hitting a water tower.

Jessy, Mizuki and the Sound four turned around and sawed a daze Wootox, one leg in the water tower dangling from it, with swirls in his eyes "Dizzy, dizzy, I see stars and dizzy"

"Well, well, well, the discusting half-breed weakling in magic had come to save her friend (Piffth), becha even that pathetic worm-tailed authror form of her can't turn all of us into monsters." Taunted Mizuki, causing the sound four to snicker, while Jessy looked at Wootoxs body (who was out of the water tower, and his eyes turning a bright red) concernly, knowing how badly the girl can't take insults like that.

"TAKE-THAT-BACK!" said Wootox in his snarally voice. But when neither the sound four or mizuki took it back, Wootox litiary saw red as he changed into what can be described as a bizarre being.

He was a tall and lanky figure who wore an open tattered Dark-green trench coat which he wore over a Lime green turtleneck sweater. He also wore a dark-grey, dirty, patched wizard hat and a red and green scarf that concealed his face in shadows, except for his burning once green, now pitch-red eyes. He had giant metal claws that could transform into any gadget or tool and metal cleat-like legs, which made him a cyborg. But what was most disturbing about him was that he had a long, worm-like tail. And a badge with a hourglass symbol on his right wrist. This was Omi-wormtail, an Omyrtrix version of Wormtail96, that was the same physically as him, but his cloths were a different color, and had green-eyes, but they were burning a bright red due to being insulted.

Shaking his fists and pointing, as he yelled in a hard british tone at Mizuki and the sound Four "YOU BETTER TAKE IT BACK ABOUT MY TWIN BROTHER IN FAN FICTION! HE IS NOT PATHETIC, HE IS A BRAINIAC (Calms down and puts hand to his chin) and all right, at times he can get a bit abstract minded when he gets over excited, but (waves his hand) that's not the point, but the point is (Goes back to his angery glare)

NOBODY INSULTS MY TWIN AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT, AND YOU SAID MONSTER EH? WELL YOU WANT TO BECOME MONSTERS, BY THE HYNA HOLY SPIRT AND SO HELP ME (His hands glowed a bright green) I SHALL DO THE DEED!"

In the blind rage, Omi-wormtail didn't notice the secret smirk that Mizuki and the sound four did, as Omi-wormtail fired the magic, and they pushed jessy into the blast and pulled that ninja disappearing act and fleed.

Cue a lot of smoke, as Omi-wormtailed calmed down, and his eyes returned to green as he placed his hands on his hips and smiled under his scarf and laughed "HAH, how do you like that, ninjas"

"**That's great Bella, but unfortunally, you allowed your temper to cause an accident"** said a voice that seems to sound like a fusion of Jessy and Oogie boogie (TNBC) voices.

The omytrix version of the wormtailed Author turned around to where the voice was, as the smoked cleared, stood an 11 foot tall green burlap sack of bugs with eyes and a mouth. He wore Jessy's red baseball cap backwards and Jessy's purple jacket. On his skin, the initials "SNJ" were stitched around his upper body. The figure seemed to resemble Oogie Boogie, the evil bogeyman, this was OogieJess hyde, Jessys monster form.

"Ahhh (Stated Omi-wormtail flailing around Oogiejess screaming) I can fix this I can fix this ohhhh"

"**Bella I know you didn't do this on purpose you got really mad** (Sating while patting Omi-Wormtail on the shoulder)** you just pop and get blind by seeing red"** the gender fused monster said giving the shapeshifted girl a hug to try to calm her down. "Oh thanks Jessy (returning to human form, but allowing a few tears to be sheded) this is just another reason why I hate having Asburgers syndrome, it always causes me to be so…sensitive"

Arabella breaks the hug, and paces back and forth "and now you are a gender fused monster for two days"

"**Fourty Eight!"** stated the gender fused monster standing up

"Uh, huh, that spell was a Twenty four hour spell, it's pretty strong,oooh I really am sorry the day is ruined (Turns into Jack Spicer and readys to activate his heli-pack) I'll go crawl under a rock"

As he starts to fly away, Oogiejess grabs his hand causing him to stop "**Bah, who cares if I am Oogiejess, you don't need to crawl under a rock and hide, then we will just have a night on the town together at all the night clubs, you must know a few night clubs around the town?"**

That caused Jack to turn around and land on his feet and put his hands into Oogiejess's hands. "Well, boogie B does have a popular Dance club that he and the other underbed monsters go to because of their sun sensitivity, so…(Smiles) all-right we will go tonight"

The two then high-fived each other in happiness.

* * *

><p>It becomes nighttime, and Arabella (who got back to her human form) and Oogiejess (after explaining to the other authoress what had happened to cause her to change) went about the town to all of the great clubs, first to a great smoothie place where they got free smoothies due to Oogiejess having a predory look on her face scaring the waiter into giving the two girls 1000x smoothies for Oogiejess, while Bella just laughed and drank a plain chocolate smoothie as she watched Oogiejess drank all of them.<p>

Then the two girls went into the Dance Club that was owned by Arabellas boyfriend/husband. Boogie B. (The Powerpuff girls). With a snap of her fingers, putted on Jack Spicers garbs (which hunged loose on her body), and made her hair grow down to her waist, and wore brown platform shoes.

"**! Bella, you aren't kidding** (the two starts to dance to strong disco music)** you sure know what places to go for a good shindig.**

Then boogie B. Came on the stage in his black muscle suit and white platform shoes, and made an announcement "all right now people of the "Boogie B. Dance club" you know the rules of the club and that is

"BRING ON THE BOOGIE!" everyone shouted, even the shapeshifting girl and the gender fused monster. Nothing can ruin the night, as the two danced in Double B's Dance club.

Except one dark person, but let's go back a few ours as the two were drinking smoothies.

* * *

><p>In a dark, scary lair, a red hooded figure looked at Jessy-who had turned into Oogiejess through a crystal ball, and smiled, she knew that this weird shapeshifter was the key to getting his prize, to make Oogiejess his bride, "Haha, such a foolish shapeshifter so easily to fool, so foolish, sensitive to insult" but when he moved to see both Oogiejess and Arabella leave the house, cue a record scratch, as he sawed what Arabella really looked like.<p>

"Such a sweet as sugar kind face (Looking at a zoom up of Arabellas face), such bright brown eyes, why (puts a hand to his cheek) they look like they are full of childish wonder, yet there is a deep wisdom behind those eyes. her hair, such bright bonde hair, that is complimented by the brown, that it seems to (looks close) no it is, it has been bleached by the sun into golden streaks in her brown hair"

His crystal ball then shows the two at the smoothie shop where Arabella is laughing at Oogiejess scarfing down 1000x smoothies "Such a warm and happy laugh and a beautiful smile, I never felt so (places a hand to his heart) at ease"

But just as he think the girl with the Gender fused monster could get more beautiful, he looked at the image of the dance club, at Arabella in her outfit, and nearly had a nosebleed at how thin and frail looking she looked in such clothing that are hunging loose on her body "THAT'S IT I MUST HAVE THEM BOTH!" But before he could use his magic, he sawed Arabella walk on stage, and spoke into a mike

* * *

><p>Swich back to the club, where Arabella was on stage with the mike and spoke into it.<p>

"All right all you wild and crazy people, now it is time for a favorite song of mine, a song that can get you all moving and a going and a flowing."

Just then, with an opening of a diemsnsional saloon doors, comes Jack Spicer (in his own garbs) with a CD in his hands.

Jack:** Uh wait, don't leave, don't start without warning**

(Walks up on the stage)

**Now I'm walking to her**

The music to the Time Warp, as the croud, and Oogiejess started to feel the energy, and started to feel it, as Bella changed in to a purple muscle suit, with a belt buckle with the word "Hyna" on it, and White Bell-bottom platform shoes, And her hair now purple and brown.

Arabella: **It's astounding**

**Time is fleeting**

**Madness takes its toll...**

Jack Spicer:** Ahhh**

Arabella: **But listen closely...  
><strong>  
>Jack Spicer: <strong>Not for very much longer...<strong>

Arabella: **I've got to keep control.**

Arabella, Jack and Boogie B jumped off the stage, and Boogie B. started getting close to the crouds faces as he sang.

Boogie B.:**I remember doing the Time Warp.**

**Drinking those moments when**

**The blackness would hit me.**

Arabella, Jack Spicer and Oogiejess: **And the void would be calling.**

The Croud, Arabella, Jack, Oogiejess and Boogie B. : **Let's do the Time Warp again.**

**Let's do the Time Warp again.**

With Arabella, Jack and Oogiejess and Boogie B. in the center stage, dancing under the lights to the time warp, as Soundwave (TFA) and Blaster (G1) , the Casetacons and Guitaratons came out and played. To the music, as more hyna members came out of the hyna dimension in Bellas head came out, in gothic attire, or dresses and suits. Rika (Digimon Tamers) (with spikey black and orange hair, in a maids outfit and black eye shadow and lipstick) came up to Jack as the two danced along with Arabella, Oogiejess and Boogie B.

Blaster: **It's just a jump to the left.**

The guests and crowds jump left

Guests: **And then a step to the right.**

They take a step to the right

Soudwave: **With your hand on your hips.  
><strong>  
>Guests: <strong>You bring your knees in tight.<strong>

**But it's the pelvic thrust.**

**They really drive you insane.**

**Let's do the Time Warp again.**

**Let's do the Time Warp again.**

Arabella, Jack, Rika and Boogie B. Do air guitar as they danced under the lights, when Rika came to center stage and sang.

Rika: **It's so dreamy  
>Oh, fantasy free me<br>So you can't see me  
>No not at all.<br>**

Grabs Jack Spicers hand (he changed into a suit) and danced together.

**In another dimension  
>With voyeuristic intention.<br>Well secluded I see all...**

At the end, Rika got close, as Jack smiled

Jack Spicer: **With a bit of a mind flip...  
><strong>  
>Rika: <strong>You're into a time slip...<strong>

Jack Spicer: **And nothing can ever be the same.**

Rika: **You're spaced out on sensation.**

Arabella and OogieJess: **Like you're under sedation.**

Everyone in the Club: **Let's do the Time Warp again.**

**Let's do the Time Warp again.**

as everyone kept dancing, and more hyna members came out, Omi-Wormtail (Who's cloths were black and grey), Jack O' Lantern (The grim adventures of billy and mandy), Omi-TLsouldude (who wore a black suit, and his needle hair had Black and purpule tips, as they all danced to the music of the Time warp, as Oogiejess took center stage, and started to sing in Jessys voice.

OogieJess (With Jessys Voice): **Well, I was walking down the street**

**Just having a think**

**When a snake of a guy**

**Gave me an evil wink.**

**Well it shook me up**

**It took me by surprise**

**He had a pick-up truck**

**And the devil's eyes**

**He stared at me**

**And I felt a change**

**Time meant nothing**

**Never would again.**

Everyone in the Club: **Let's do the Time Warp again.**

**Let's do the Time Warp again.**

Omi-Wormtail: **It's just a jump to the left.**

Everyone in the Club: **And then a step to the right.**

Omi-TLsouldude **With your hands on your hips.  
><strong>  
>Everyone in the club: <strong>You bring you knees in tight.<strong>

**But it's the pelvic thrust...**

**That really drives you insane**

**Let's do the Time Warp again.**

**Let's do the Time Warp again.**

**Let's do the Time Warp again**

The song repeated twice, as at the end of the song, Oogiejess, Bella, Boogie B. Jack Spicer and Rika finished with a confetti explosion in a finishing flourish. When the Red Hooded sorcerer, busted through the Doors excitivly "OOGIJESS YOU ARE COMING WITH ME ALONG SIDE WITH THAT LOVELY BEAUTY!" he said pointing to Arabella, who in a poof returned into her normal attire as she cocked her head, and her friends went back inside her head, along with Boggie B. and the croud quickly ran out the building.

"Hay jess who's the freak in the red dress?" stated Bella causing the Red hooded sorcerer to fall flat on his face.

"**Oh that's just Mafiafas, A freak with an obsession with predadory females, who has it mad for me"** said the Gender fused monster with a shrug of his/her shoulders.

"Oh"

Arabella then Goes up to Mafiafas and kneels in front of him. Mafiafas then lifted his head up, and looked into Arabellas eyes, and in his POV, He sawed an angel, as his hearts turned into hearts, and pulled off something that would make Brock (Pokemon) proud. "I never seen anyone with such kind wisdom that is deep inside her soul and heart, yet containing such a sweetness filled with such childish impuse all rolled into one (Starts to ruffle her hair) and yet you can change into so many forms, but no matter how gross or if you are male, that dosent even hid your true beauty and sweetness" stated Mafiafas, as Arabella gave a WTF Look to OogieJess who shrugged, and then walked over and dragged Arabella out of his arms.

"**Uh Mafiafas, I thought you prefer Predadory girls, and unfortunally, Arabella isn't predadory or voric"** hearing the word Voric, Bella stucked out her tounge.

"That is true, but after seeing Arabella, I felt something, that cannot be left alone (While he was talking, Arabella shifted to Rymundos Shin-gong woo Possessed hylian warriror form, and crossed his arms as he talked) I can feel it now, you, me, and Oogiejess, I will first marry Oogiejess, and after she, you are next (turns around, and sawed Rymundo Possessed)"

After blinking a few minutes, Rai lifted his right hand, and punched Mafiafas right in the face and into the Wall, as OogieJess just blinked twice, and looked at Woo possessed Rai, who looked at the gender fused monster "What? (He said in his normal voice) I read your fanfiction on how this guy turned you into Oogiejess for a month, and I thought that he deserved it."

"**Well, you defently know when to show a guy you don't want them **(The two looks at Mafiafas who is stuck in the wall)** and that's how to show it, WAMM, KER SPLAT!"**

"(Chuckles) yah, he defently really needs to know that you don't love him, and he should also know that I don't love him as well." Said Rai

But then, Mafafafas then glowed a bright firey purple, and ignited his hands and said "I AM GOING TO CLAIM YOU TWO ONE WAY OR ANOTHER" he yelled, as he used his magic teleport the two somewhere, as he then disappeared.

A/N:

Well, to anyone who read this, love or hate, just no flames, as I work on part two of this (And figure out a way to get Mafiafas to kiss something nasty ^_^)


	3. Episode 1: Double Love Part 2

**Double Love (Part 2)**

**A/N:**

**In this chapter, Mafifas takes us to his evil lair where he will use his horrible instruments of tourture to get me and Jess to marry him.**

**Where we last left Arabella/Rai (Possessed) and Oogiejess, Mafifas had declaired his love for Arabella, and she punched him into a wall, causing the evil sorcerer to use his evil and vilal magic to transport the two to his evil lair where he will use his torcher equipment to get us to marry him.**

* * *

><p>Cut to a dark and scarry lair with various tourcher equipment, spell books and nasty other stuff. Move to an empty dank cell, where Rai (Possessed) and Oogiejess appeared in a puff of purple smoke. When the smoke cleared, Oogiejess was in a wedding dress and vail, while Rai had a confused dazed look on his face.<p>

"**!, WHOS BRIGHT IDEA IS IT TO PUT ME IN A WEDDING DRESS" **stares at Rai, who was still dazed and frozen and waves a hand in front of him to get him to snap out of it. But when he snapped out of it he yelled "WERE IN A CAGE, WERE IN A CAGE WERE IN A CAGE!" He yelled running around In a circle.

"**Uh, Bella were in a Cell"** that cause Rai to stop and then change back to being Arabella "Oh, Ok" then proceeds to run around screaming they are trapped in a cell now, causing Oogiejess to sweat drop at the shapeshifters antics.

"**The girl is powerful, just cannot deal with being in one place for a long time"** the gender-fused monster told the audience.

Then Mafifas then walked close to the cell, in a suit and smiled, at the two causing the shapeshifter to stop and give a filthy glare "Why my dear love angel, and predader, you two love your acomidations?"

"MAFIFAS, WHEN I GET OUT OF HEAR (unknowlingly gets out of the cell subconscusly turning into Clayface (Basil Karlo, The Batman) and going into Mafifas face) I'M GONNA PUT YOU IN JACK SPICER'S MOUTH WHEN HE IS A HYLIAN DRAGON, AND HAVE YOU SMELL LIKE HIS BREATH AND THEN TOSS YOU OUT OF A BUILDING WITH MAGIC BINDING CHAINS AND HIT YOU WITH A STICK, AND DRAW AND QUARTER YOU AND…."

"**Uh bell, you are out of the cell"** said Oogiejess, as Basil looked back and forth, and sweat dropped and chuckled "Uh…woops" Mafifas just shook his head at the silly shapeshifter"(Sigh) well you really are a strong fireball of energy and well I love it" he said getting up in Basils face, then Basil punched him by using a clay arm from his belly, punching Mafifas into the wall unconscus.

"Well that is twice I got the stalker punched into a wall" he said breaking the cell door, and picking up OogieJess bridal style** "Don't you get any ideas Basil"** he/she stated pointing at basil in the eye.

"relax Jess I'm in control, plus you're not his type" he stated with a grin, then running through the hallways to get out of Mafifas lair.

"Let's see how to get out? (Sees a door, and smirks) found a door" then from his back extends a clay hand and opened it, revealing Mafifas, causing the two to sweat drop "Wow, that man is a fast healer"

"Now, let's just rush this Wedding to right now!" Mafifas growled, before using his magic to teleport Basil into the cell, causing Oogiejess to be floating in the air a bit, before Mafifas caught him/her

"now my lovely Predador, let's get marryed" "**If you want, I think I will stick with Basil, dispite him not being his type"**

Back to the cell where Basil is in, but shifted back to being Bella as she passed back and forth thinking of a way to save jessy "Oooh this is all my fault, this is really all my fault, first I turned Jessy into Oogiejess, and now that creepy predador obsessed stalker went and kidnapped me and Jess, and planning to marry the gender-fused monster, oooh what can I do, what can I do, if Jessy gets marryed to Mafifas she will be Oogiejess forever"

Looks at the audience

"That's a side effect of the transformation magic, if Jessy marry's Mafifas in her Oogiejess form, then she will stay as OogieJess forever"

"**WHAT!"** said the booming voice of OogieJess, causing Bella to wience "Geeze, for a gender-fused monster he/she has excellent hearing"

Begins pacing again "Oh what can I do, Jessy is a fellow autistic, and as OogieJess, a good hugger and snuggle bunny-bundle of…hugs. What can I do if I lost a fellow toon lover, and the biggest snuggle toy WHAT CAN I DO WITH OUT A SNUGGLE THING TO uh well snuggle" hugs herself, then got determined "I am going to save her, and I have an idea of how to do it"

* * *

><p>Cue to a room where OogieJess is in (since they always keep the brides in a seprate during weddings) heshe is pacing back and forth worrying, and fretting at the procespect of being marryed to Malfifas, and whats worst also being stuck as Oogiejess Forever.

"**What can I do, what can I do?" **sees a buffet of fruit, and cookies and cake and starts to go over and consume the stuff** "that man is going to marry me, by force, and what is worst **(Continually eats the stuff on the buffet table, as his belly becomes more distant)** once I marry to him, I am stuck in this form forever, this is bad, Bella if you are hear, HELP!"**

Arabella and Jack Spicer appears behind the gender-fused monster with a smirk "Say my name and I magically appear, Jess" looks and sees the gender-fused monsters belly so distand and plump from eating, that she hynaishly smiles and her arm twitches "Must-hug and cuddle" but Jack stopped the girl from snuggling the gender fused monster

"Bella, focus, Oogiejess, take that wedding dress off, cuz" Bella and Jack looked at each other and smiled "We have a plan" the two said in unison.

* * *

><p>Cue to a wedding arch, wher Mafifas is in a crisp red robe, and on the podium stood an organization 13 member, with his hood up so one couldent see their face (turns to the audience) "Salave (pulls the hood back to reveal a familiar girl) sumewa (and winked before covering her face again)"<p>

The wedding music starts and the bride walks down the Aisle as the music played, and had her veil down, Mafifas had a grin the same size as the borabora river, as his future wife walks up to the podium, and stops, the 'pastor' then proceeds to read the sermon of the wedding.

"Ugh um, we have gathered here today, to bind these two in holly matramonie, and all that stuff and blah, but now, Do you Mafifas take OogieJess Hyde as your lofty wedded Wife/husband"

"(Looks at his 'bride') I do"

"And do you OogieJess Hyde take Mafifas as your lofly wedded husband"

The bride nodded

"Then by the powervested in me, you may close your eyes and kiss the bride"

Mafifas did just that, and the pastor made the release sign, and then the bride seems to have shrunk and thinned, as she lifted the veil and revealed…Jack Spicer, who was wearing the wedding dress, and with a doofy grin, kissed Mafifas right smack on the lips good and long, as the pastor pulled down his hood to reveal it was…Arabella, who pulled out a camera and took photos, as a Jackbot came next to her with a video camera, as Mafifas opened his eyes and sawed he was kissing…

"JACK SPICER!" he separated from the kiss, as he stared dumbstrucked at who he kissed, while Jack Laughed at him "are you shure you want another (Heheheh)" he said as he jumped bridal style into Arabellas arms as she and the Jackbot ran, as Jack tossed the bouquet to Mafifas, who was just stunned and paralyzed at who he realeyed kissed, as the bouquet hanged on his head, that he fell down like a statue still frozen in place.

* * *

><p>Cut to the inside of the MCF where Oogiejess was back in hisher regular cloth's, and three Jack-bots were bringing in food for him/her making him/her as plump and plushy as Questionmaster (The Batman)

Arabella, Jack (who is still in the wedding dress) and the Jackbot laughing hard at remembering Mafifas dumbstruck look.

"Oh man Jess, you should have seen the stalkers face, he was like all (mimics Mafifas face before resuming to laughing), it was priceless and…" Bella stops and puts jack down and stared at how big and plump Oogiejess is, and lighly touched it. Jack and his Jack-bots took it as a cue to leave, and so left the room.

"Jessy?"

"**All right Bell, you can snuggle on me **(Smiles and pets bellas head) **Call it a payment for saving me from a bad marrage"** that caused a round of laughter from Bella and OogieJess, as Bella shifted to a different form. The form seemed to be a hyna-wolf hybrid, that was scrany thin, and its fur was the same Color as Arabellas hair, and had the omytrix on its front right paw and her braclet on the left front paw, and had brown eyes. this was Arabellas hyna form.

The Hyena gave a toothy hyena grin, and crawled onto the gender fused monsters belly, and started rolling on her back smiling and laughing at the cuteness of it all, as Oogiejess just petted and was awarded with licks from Arabella, causing the two to laugh.

"**Bella, thank you for an amazing day, and for saving me from being marryed to Mafifas"**

"Hay don't mention it, you do have one more day to be stuck as OogieJess, you want to scare some people in the park tomorrow?"

"**Shure thing, that sounds like fun, I can't wait to see the looks on all of their faces"**

That caused the two to laugh, as the two continued to cuddle right on into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Second part, and now Mafifas is gonna stalk me, oh well, if he trys that (POW!) shazam, no holding back.**

**Anyway, enjoy people ^_^**


	4. Episode 2: A day with Othello

A Day with Othello

**A/D:**

**A bit emotional, due to how sensitive to me being lonely, and in being a good person with a big heart.**

**Feeling bored, Bella wants to hang out with an unlikely person who is alone. She chooses to hang out with Othello Reaper Boogie, Oogie's grandfather but Mafifas, jelous of Othello, trys to kill him, it is up to Arabella to defend him.**

It's a fall day in Toon Town, the leaves are falling down the street, as everyone raked up the leaves, or couples snuggled close to their love ones or drank a warm drink. But not one, in the trees, was Arabella Kelly in a brown trench coat, and her brown hiking-combat boots with a gray and a green scarf tied around her neck. She looked around, borad, and alone, as she looked at everyone who seemed to be enjoying their own thing.

"Look at everyone, who seemed to have a person to love, a person who isn't alone, but me" climbs down the tree, and lean on the tree.

"The worst part is (Sits down on the ground) I am borad and alone" stands up and look at the sun set, as she starts to sing:

Arabella: **The sun Must set…at the end of each day**

Starts to walk away from the trees, as toon town seems to come to life in the rosey glow.

Arabella:** and the curtain must fall, at the end of each day.**

Shifts to being Shockwave/Longarm Prime (As Longwave, TFA), but still has bellas grey green scarf tied around his neck.

Longarm:** when the Curtain falls, you have to abandon the look of the mask that you wear**

Looks down at a water puddle and sees his reflection, before shapeshifting to being Shockwave, but still had the scarf on.

Shockwave:** that mask that one's wears to hide from the world **(Continues to walk)** the world of my own sin, as I stare into the void, to the old world of the humans.**

Walks pass the junkyard, as he looked into it, deciding to go through their, not noticing that someone or thing was waching him sing, as he turned back to being Arabella.

Arabella Kelly:__**So many times out there**

**I've watched the happy pair**

**Or lovers walking in the night**

**They have a kind of glow around them**

**It almost looked like heaven's light**

Walks over to a broken mirror and looks into it seeing her multitude of herself broken in the mirror.

**I knew I never know**

**That warm and loving glow**

**Thought I might wish for all my might**

**No face is hideous as my face**

**Was ever meant for heaven's light**

With a frown, she turns into (Wordgirl, but still has on bellas scarf) and walks to an old tire and sits there and continues to sing.

:**But suddenly and angel has smiled at me**

**And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright**

The two brained doctor smiled as he sat on the tire, smiling, that he didn't notice that a giant hand lifted the tire with him on it

:**I dare to dream that she**

**Might even care for me**

**And as I ring the bells tonight**

The giant figure then pulled the tire with close to its face ( didn't notice this as he had his back to the giant)

**My cold dark tower seems to be bright**

**I swear it must be heaven's light**

With a sigh, he turned back to being Arabella, as she smiled at what she sang, it felt up lifting "Well that felt good, now then…" as Arabella turned around, she sawed face to face with a giant, who was holding her in the air. "Woah (Looks down and see she is in the air) woah!" as she jumped off the tire by accident, but quickly turned into Jack Spicer and activated his helipack (note he is wearing the same winter garbs he wears when he is in a cold area to get a shin gong wu in a cold area, but he still had on my grey and green scarf) flying in front of the giant, he got a good look at the giant.

The Giant was a 150-foot giant burlap sack of bugs, junk, and trash sewn up together with a scar on his right eye, a stitched-up mouth, a scythe on his back, and black yarn for hair. His name was Othello Boogie, the more considerate grandfather of the villainous Oogie Boogie.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't relize it was you Othello, I just got surprised" said Jack, waving his arms infront of his face in a I'm Sorry poise.

"It's ok Bella, but I couldent help and listen to you singing, I never heard such lovely tones" Othello said, as Jack went into his open palm, and turned off his heli-pack and sat down.

"Thanks, I love to sing, just as much as I love to play pranks on people, write and consume chocolate" said the shapeshifter, causing the giant boogieman to laugh.

"your quite amazing to be around with Arabella" said Othello

"That's because I am an accepting person, and I care more for personality (activates his heli-pack and decides to sing)

Jack Spicer: **Many times when you are alone, many times that people just step around and never notice you**

Flys around on his back, and side to side, as he changes to Big Chill(B10AF)

Big Chill:** I never knew friendship, till I have met you.**

On 'you' Big Chill went up to the giant Boogieman and rubbed his cheek, causing Othello to laugh and pet him as he continued to sing:

Big Chill:** you were the one who gave me hope, you are the one who gave me life, you are the one who had become **(Gave Othello a hug)** my friend**

Othello smiled and hugged Big Chill back at such a lovely song from the heart "Oh Bella you are such a real sweet heart" he said as Big Chill turns back to being Arabella, and sat in the palm of Othellos hand.

"And you very much like a grandpa, Othello" said Arabella smiling so broadly.

Othello grinned even bigger. The minute Bella and Othello had met for the first time, she wasn't even scared for a second, and greeted him warmly, and open heartedly. Even when he told her that he is the grandfather of the infamous Oogie Boogie, he thought she will leave because of his grandsons history, but she didn't even waver, she told him that she dosnet judge people like that, she wants to be her friend for himself, and not because of Oogies history, because "Besides, Oogie Is my friend, and I tend to make sure he is on a short leash on being naughty" that caused the two to go into a round of laughter that brightened up the night.

As the two then sat up and stared at the stars, a sinister force was looking at them in an evil lair at their closeness.

HGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHGHGH

In a dark and evil lair, where the dreaded and Evil Mafifas was looking in his crystal ball, sept Mafifas was just looking at Arabella Kelly through the crystal ball. Mafifas had set his crystal ball on Arabella as she walked down the street singing, causing hearts to appear in his eyes as such a beautiful voice, even as the shapeshifter girl turned into Shockwave/Longarm Prime, she still had a beautiful voice.

"No matter what form you take you are an angel in the skin of someone else." He said sighing at such a sweet angel in his eyes. but after he sawed how Bella was getting close to Othello, he got Mad at the sceen and in a green smoke he disappeared and teleported to where Arabella and Othello was.

HGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHGHGH

Othello and Arabella were stareing at the stars concellations, till Othello got covered in a cloud of purple smoke, and shrank and changed, causing Bella to get a WTF look as the smoke cleared and she was floating in the air for a second, then fell "WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

But was Caught in Othellos arms, but he wasn't even a boogieman no more. He was a 6 foot 7 African American male with long black hair and black eyes, wearing a brown sleeve-less vest on top of a long sleeved white shirt, brown tattered pants, and a black hankerchief on. He had a scar over his right eye and a scythe on his back, this was Othellos human form. The shapeshifter and boogieman-now-human were surprised and had a dazed look, but brushed it off as Bella looked at Othello.

"Othello, you wanted to become a human?" asked Bella

Othello putted down Arabella and looked at himself "Uh no Bella I didn't want to be a human yet"

"**STAY WAY FROM HER OTHELLO REAPER!" **yelled Mafifas, as he appeared and pointed at the two dramatically, causing Bella to sweat drop, while Othello cocked his head.

"Bella is that fella your boyfriend?"

"No Othello, he is not, he is a creepy pervert (Causing Mafifas to fall flat on his face) who is obsessed with predadory girls and with Jessy in her human form or as Oogiejess. Any way he fell for me just because I am a good person" said Bella with a wave of her hand, as Mafifas stood up.

"first I am not a pervert, and secondly, Othello, step away from the girl, she is mine" he stated with a wave of his hands causing Othello to be trapped in a magical bubble that nulls his magic, as he struggled to try to get out, as Mafifas went close to Bella.

"Now my sweet angel, come close to me, so that you can help me get my second wife, along with you, my dear brown-eyed angel." He flirtly said, not relizing the magic circle under the shapeshifter.

"Air Thrust (TOS)" was what the girl said, as the spell pushed Mafifas away from her, as she ran to where Othello was and placed a marker on the bubble "Othello this marker will free you in 10 minutes but I will keep mafias away from you till then ok?"

Othello nodded "Yes Bella" as the shapeshifter came to Mafifas again, and casted another spell "Aqua edge (TOS)" sending water disks through Mafifas causing damage, and causing him to fall on his back, as Bella changed into Brudwing (S.P.D Power Rangers) and casted another spell, "Agrasium (TOS)" sending Mafifas into the air and into the garbage. "Their now, that ought to give Mafifas the sign to leave me alone" said Brudwing as he walked towards Othello, when Mafifas jumped out of the trash (while covered in it) seething "One way or another, you will be MINE!" he said and with a snap of his fingers summoned a heartless Hored.

Returning to being Arabella, she turned around "Geeze, relying on heartless to do dirty work? Talk about pathetic (holds hand out and glowed a bright white) "I call upon the hevenly messengers of the sun and moon: I summon thee, Come Luna, Aska!"

Then said summon spirits came, and used pilliars of light on the Heartless causing them to disappear, causing Mafifas to flinch, witch bella took advantage of and quickly placed a seal on his back, before returning back to posission, under Mafifas nose.

"Had enough?" asked Bella with her hands on her hips.

"Oh no I haven't, I will not give up till I have you, and Jessy as my…" but he was cutted off as he got covered in a poof of smoke and then when the smoke cleared, in Mafifas place was a red Joltick (A pokemon), then the Bubble that held Othello in poped and dispelled, causing Bella to catch him in his arms, and set him down turning to the red Joltick that is Mafifias and turned into Thazxx (The Hulk animated) and looked at the Joltick/Mafifas as he chittered angerly in the electric elamentalist face. "Ssssaryyy about that (saying in his taking his time voice), but don't worryyyy, you will be back into your real form in a year (snicker)" he said as Joltick/Mafifias chitterd angerly around the girl now an electric elamentalest, as said elametnalest snapped his fingers and caused the Joltick to disappear back to his lair.

"And good day, might I dare say" said Thizax, as he changed back to being Bella as she looked over Othello, and placed her hands into his hands "are you ok?"

"Yes child I am, mighty impressive, the girls were right about your powers and abilitys. Your ableness to turn into a lot of cartoons, and to cast spells just like that, you are strong you know that."

"I have to be strong, you and the other Authors and Authoress out there are all my friends, as well as their creations and the toons, I gave myself these powers in reality with my reading and writing with the full hope that I will be strong enough to protect all of you (casts Dispel (TOS) on Othello getting him to his boogieman form, but still human sized. The girl gaved him a hug) my heart will break if all of you have died and left me all alone"

Othello tighten the hug, and under the moon, the two haddent moved for a long time after that.

**A/N:**

**You like? Read and review people and Enjoy ^_^**


	5. Episode 3: School Play Musical Malody

**School Play musical Malody**

**A/N:**

**Nother episode that is semi-similar to the mask episode '****Broadway Malady'. **

**Summary:**

**The school decides to do a school play on the phantom of the opera, cats and Joseph and the amazing Technicolor deam coat, together in a horrible parody, which angerd ME! Because it was the substitute directors fault, causing me and my toon friends to extract revenge and made the play nuts, causing the director to go nuts and started wrecking the town in a giant robot. Another note for you Authors out there I will also show another talent in the cartoon relm me and my toon friends can do and that's sing beautifully by voice mimicary. Also a lot of singing, and me and my toon friends over guesturing as we sing.**

It is nighttime in toon town, all is quiet, too quiet that one can hear the music in the air…

**(Cue music from the Phantom of the opera [original cast recording] music from the ending of "The phantom of the opera" song, toward the end where Christine and the phantom got to the pantoms lair)**

Quite litiary…

The camera then zooms to the park where there is a giant domed stage in the middle of the park, and its lights were on signifying it is being used. Then movie to where two figures dressed in costume were acting out, one as the phantom, the other as cristine.

The person playing the Phantom was Starscream (TFA), who was dressed in the same cloths as the Phantom, minus the cloak (as he took it off), and wore the phantoms half-mask.

And the person playing Cristine was Shockwave (TFA) as Longarm Prime, in a white dress, who was staring at Starscream/the Phantom.

Starscream (Singing like the phantom):** I Have brought you…**

**To the kingdom of sweet musics throne **(lowers his hand like he wants to take Longarm/Christines hand) **To this kingdom where all must pay harmage to music **(Takes his hand back and places it to his chest)

**Music… **(then points and gets a look of sturness)** you have come here, for one purpose, and one alone, since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me to sing** (Softens and looks calmly at the audience, which consists of Jessy and Emmy and their boyfriends Auron and Brooklyn in pajamas watching the sight) **for my music** (then moves his eyes to Longarm/Cristine, as he lifted him into his arms in a form of a hug)**…my music**

**(Stop the Music)**

After that finishing, the audience started to tear up, well Jessy and Emmy full-blowned cryed at the act of calmness, while Auron and Brooklyn started to tear at the beautiful sight.

"Glad to see you like how we act during a play" said Arabella in a black skirt, a sailor shirt, sparkley braclets and a beret, with a box of tissues in her hands, passing them to the crying authoress and tearing author and gargoyle.

"That is the true meaning of a musical and play, and that is the emotion that comes from it, that tells a story, even if it effects the audience in an emotional way, like now"

"Arabella, you are amazing, you understand that, you and all the toons you are friends with" said Brooklyn, as he comforted his girlfriend.

"(Smiling as she walked on stage, as Starscream and Longarm (now switching to be shockwave) walked off stage with a smile) I am glad you think that way, I love to sing, and plays like this give me the freedom to express such happiness to sing so beautifully (snaps her fingers and her cloths changed to be the phantoms cloths and mask), but along with singing, I also love to dance and use guestures and expression in conjunction with the singing, watch-and learn (as the music became from the original cast recording of the phantom of the opera, from "All I ask of you (Repise)" )

Arabella (Mimicing the original cast sountrack ones voice):

**I gave you my music, made your song take wing, and now how you repayed me, denyed me and betrayed me **(kneels down on her knees as she continues to sing) **he was bound to love you when he heard you sing**

Then the girl started to cry and allowed the tears to flow gently and calmly, as Ratchet (TFA) walked over to the girl and rubbed her back with a smile. "There, there bella, it's all ok" he said comforting the girl.

"it is beautiful" stated a new voice to the three Authros and gargoyle, as they turned to the stage and sawed Chazz Prinstion (Yugioh Gx) sitting on the stage with his black jacket tied to his waist "a reason why we were chosen to be the characters of the plays the drama club is doing for the week of plays"

"Is it true Emmy?" asked Brooklyn

"It is, Bella and the hyna squad were chosen because of their voice mimicracy and ability to really get into the play naturally" said Emmy

"Correct, tomorrow they are going to do a practice run of the first play they are doing this week, The phantom of the opera, one of bellas favorite plays" said Chazz with a grin

"I can't wait" said Jessy with a big grin on her face.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

The next day, Arabella (back in her usual attire) was walking down the street humming a song (Were all dudes from Good Burger) as she walked up to the school, with a step in her feet happy at the doing of plays that are her favorite this week.

Walking into the school she was tackled by three more of her friends: Raina, Trachie17 and Starz

"Hiah girls, lovely day it is today, a lovely day to sing and express one's self in lovely plays" said the shapeshifter, as the three authoress looked at each other and nervously laughed, like they were hiding something.

"Hay girls whats wrong, you're scared about something, should I do something about it." Asked Bella happily, while the girls just looked downcasted and looked away from the shapeshifter.

"um, sinorita bella, you may want to sit down for this" said Rainia

"Um ok" cue Scorpions/Mac Gargans tail coming out and curled up like a chair to sit in it, causing the three to stare "What, I am sitting technical" she said.

"Um, Bell we hate to break this to you but…(Sighs and rubs her arm) um, blast none of us can get the guts to tell you" said Star, causing Arabella to stand up and grab the three girls hands.

"comeone girls, there is no need to worry, just spit it out and tell me"

"Well…" Trachie17 said.

The camera moves to a zoom shot of the school

"WHAT!" yelled Arabella really loudly, causing a few birds to fly away from the trees.

Cut back to where the girls were, Rainia, Trachie17 and Starz hid under some lunch tables while Bella stood where she was breathing hard with a angery look on her face, holding a flyer in her hands, as she breathed angerly.

"Of all the stupidest things this foolish director has done, this is the foolish and stupidest musical play ever done!" Bella yelled staring at the flyer that Trachie17 gave her, looking at it like she is going to murder it. The camera moves in close to the flyer and shows why the girl was mad.

It showed a picture of Sir Andrew Bedwetter (The mask Animated series) and a title "The Phantom Joseph Cats of the Opera the Musical" and showed a picture of the actors doing stupid dances that out of place in the three plays, or now single musical.

The three authoress girls then came from their hiding place, and watched the fuming shapeshifter, change to Heatblast (Ben 10) as he burned the flyer "WHRE IS HE!" he yelled, as the three yelped and Trachie17 quickly turned into Fourarms (Ben 10) to be a shield to Rainia and Starz.

"Bella please calm down, Sir Andrew is in the drama room, that's where you can find him" said Stars concernly.

"Thank you Starz (in a calm voice and not with a killing intent, causing the girls and changed Trachie17 to animi face drop at the shapeshifters changed attitude) now if you don't mind (Changes back to human form but in a gangster attire) I got to show someone to not mess with me and My favorite plays" cue scary music and bellas face having a form of evil look to it as she walked to the drama room, the girls just sweat dropped at the girl and prayed that she won't over do whatever she is going to do.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Cut to the drama room as Sir Andrew in his director's outfit commanded a group of students who were practicing parts for the play, as they do stupid mixing together parts of the play (For example at the part of "Joseph" during the caravan days part, a girl playing cristine was actually part of the dancing herm, along with the female cats of cats the musical, overall an abomination in my eyes)

"Lovely, simply lovly darlings, except (Points to the cats) you girls need to be more cat-like and alive, this is art a musical genius from my mind, so practice, practice." He said extactically as he looked around on stage at the actors to see if any changes should happen, while his boss watches him.

Meanwhile in the doorway Arabella watched with a worlds angeryest look on her face "_That is the last straw, this abomination must end N-O-W!" _ the girl then turned into The Ghost Rider (Movie form) all blazing with angery energy, as he pulled up his shot gun and shooted the roof interrupting the tryouts and causing everyone to turn around at the fire-skeleton biker, wielding a shotgun.

"ALL OF YOU STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING! ALTO, ALTARNATE ALTERNATE (Walks down the rows up to the stage, yelling profounidy in al-behed) WHAT IS THE BIG IDEA OF THIS…THIS" turns back to being Bella and gets into Sir Andrews face "Abomination".

"(Calmly pushes the girl down) what you call abomination, is my masterpiece little girl" he said, which riled the girl up "LITTLE GIRL! THAT'S IT (turns around and talks in a same manor the mask had done to Sir Andrew when he was making a point on his favorite movie being turned into a play, while turning into Church (Red Vs. Blue) ) NOW LISTEN UP YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A DIRECTOR!, THIS IS NOT AT ALL HOW YOU DO THREE BEAUTIFUL MUSICALS (yelling and bending forward as Sir Andrew kneeled down in fear) THEY ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER, THEY ARE ALL UNIQUE PIECES OF ART THAT ARE SUPPOSED TO REMAIN SEPRATED!"

Walks away from Sir Andrew as the spotlight goes on the form of Jack spicer (in a phantom cloak, as the back-ground is all dark) "The phantom of the Opera is a musical of sadness, betrayal, hidden love and conflict" then changes to looking like Soundwave (TFA), but as a kitty "While Cats shows the joys of cats dancing and playing under the full moon in its own form of magic of the night and into the morning (then Changes to Blizwing (TFA) with Icy in control, wearing a rainbow colored coat that reaches down his legs and the sleeves long enough to cover his arms.) and Joseph is a beautiful story from the Bible, Happyness, sadness, betrayal, finding, destiny and revealance, a beautiful form of work (personality swiches to be Hothead and still in the coat went up to Sir. Andrews face and pointing) THAT ARE NOT MENT TO BE FUSED TOGETHER INTO THIS ABOMINATION!"

But instead of wavering, Sir Andrew broke away from the shapeshifter and smirked "oh really" he said, and with a snap of his fingers his two body guards surrounded the shapeshifter, causing Blizwing to look around and switch to being Icy and sweat dropped and sheepishly smiled, as the two bodyguards tackled him causing a dust cloud to form, when it cleared instead of the shapeshifter they were tackling, they were tackling and beating the actor that was playing Raouel from the Phantom of the opera, causing the two to stare surprised.

"now if you ask nicely I will be glad to tell you how I did that" said Arabellas voice as the actors and director turned around and sees Arabella (still in her ganster outfit) leaning against the fake pilliar of the phantoms lair, crossing her arms smirking.

"GET THE GIRL!" Sir Andrew said, as the actors started to gang up on the girl, as Sir Andrew got a manicactic look on his face for a reason (he sees me like the mask and because of past experiences with him, he went back to his old personality of using a big robot to smash things as a part of his acting) and left murmmering that he will get his revenge on the girl one way or another and something about a big robot.

"AAHHHHHH!" Arabella screams as she gets into a screaming poise because of it.

"Any last words you nut?" said one actor, as the girl places her hands together in a thinking poise, then snaps her fingers and spins and says only two words "Hit it!"

**Cue ramba music**

The spot light then goes on the girl, in a purple Cuban mambo dress, in a fruty hat on her head. Joined with Tucker, Church, Caboose, Sarge, Girf, Simmons and Donut (All Red Vs. Blue) in a Cuban mambo dance costume, that is colored as their armor (**A/N: Yes they are working together thanks to me, and are wearing the costume over their armor ^_^ I'm god at getting two sides to get along**), holding onto musical instruments. The group starts dancing the mamba, while shaking marakas, as Bella starts to sing,

Arabella (Singing in the movie masks voice):** They call me Cuban bella**

**I'm the queen of the ramba beat**

**When me and my friends play our marakas we go **

**Chick chicky boom**

**Chick chicky boom**

The girl sways her hips as she and the Spartan reds and blues followed her dancing with her, the same with the Actors getting the beat, as they walked out the Drama club while several figures, namely Flash (Justice Leauge), Black Manta (The Batman The Brave and the Bold) Hot Rod/Rhodamus Prime (G1; in his human form) Rumble and Frenzy (Both G1) Ratchet (TFA), Venom (Spiderman Animated) Bruce Banner (Avengers: United they stand), Whirlwind (Avengers: United they stand), Iron Man (Both from Spiderman animated and the Superhero squad show) and The Clock King (The Batman the brave and the bold) and ten sweeps lead by Scourge (G1 Transformers) back stage, waited for the dancing group to leave, as they rigged up a bunch of explosions, and moved stuff out of the drama club.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Meanwhile Outside the Crazy shapeshifter, The Spartan Red and Blues, and Actors danced outside singing and dancing attracting the attention of the Mystery Case file club, and seeing what is going on the group sweat dropped at the girls antics.

"Uh, Trachie17, Rainia, Starz you said Bella was going to blow up or have a fit because of what Sir Andrew was doing to her favorite Plays" said Emmy, scratching her head at why the Shapeshifter was dancing to Cuban pete, but before the three other Authoress could answer Arabella and the Red and Blue Spartans got up to them and kept on singing.

Bella: **Yes, sir, I'm Cuban Bella**

**I'm the craze, of her native street**

**When I start to dance, everything goes**

**Chick chicky boom**

**Chick chicky boom**

The authoress start to get the bug and start to want to dance along with the Actors, as Bella Swayed her hips to the Auhtoress causing them to blush and giggle at her antics, as they start to dance into the street causing people and cars to stop and look at the dancing.

**So if you like the beat,**

**Take a lesson from Cuban Bella,**

**And I'll teach you to**

**Chick chicky boom**

**Chick chicky boom**

**Chick chicky boom!**

On the last part she pointed a finger at Rainia, as she giggled and started to sing.

Rainia: **"She's really a modest guy"**

**"Although she's a hot guy"**

"**In toon city**

"**In toon city"**

Doughnut grabbed Rainia in his arms and danced with her as he started to sing

Doughnut:** Si Senorita, I know that you would like to chicky boom chick.**

Tachie17, Starz, Emmy and Jessy:"**It's very nice!"**

**"So full of spice!"**

Cut to where Bella was dancing with Grif and Sarge ontop of a car, fake flirting with the two

Bella:**I place my hand on your hip and if you will just give me your hand, **(Girf play slaps bella in the face)

**Then we shall try,**

**Just you and I...AYE-AYE-AYE! **(Drops Girf and Sarge into Church, Cabooses, Tucker and Simmons arms)

Arabella and her friends Together: "**OLÉ!" **

**So if you like the beat,**

**Take a lesson from Cuban Pete,**

**And I'll teach you to**

**Chick chicky boom**

**Chick chicky boom**

**Chick chicky boom!**

Jumping off the car, Bella and the Spartan Reds and Blues started leading a conga line with the Authoress and the Actors following them as they danced. Then they broke up the mambo and starts scathing as they dances. Till an explosion from the Drama club happens, breaking the spell over the Actors, as Bella sees this and changes to be Astrotrain (G1 and in his full size) and scoops up the Authoress as the Red and Blue spartains returned to her head

Astrotrain**:Ow!  
>See Ya! Suckurs<strong>

**(End the Music)**

As he quickly jumped in the air and flew over the city to avoid the angery people, as she transforms to vichel mode, and places the girls in his cargo hold.

"And that is how a person like me calmly takes care of an abomination of a play" said Astrotrain, the girls recovered from the fact that Bella and her friends blew up the Drama club.

"Bell-a, why on earth did you blew up the drama club?" said Starz

"Because in a way to stop an abominational musical, one must be dramatic, poised, and is willing to do extream risks such as blowing up places to prevent things from really happening" he said, as he cruised in the clouds, as Jessy and Trachie17 sat in the front seats of Astrotrains body.

"Por Que? What would you have done as an alternative?" asked Rainia

"Oh that's easy, I would have let a plague of insecticons go and eat the building of the drama club and have all my transformer friends soft-vore the actors and give Sir Andrew a wedgie." Said Astrotrain in amatter-o-factally, causing the girls to crock their heads at their strange shapeshifter friend.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Few minutes later, Astrotrain landed carfully in the middle of the park, as he opened his cargo doors.

"Thank you for flying Air Hyna, I hope you girls enjoyed your flight (the girls all stepped out as Astrotrain went into his robot form and changed back to Arabella) thank you girls and have a nice day" said Bella doing a peace sign, causing the girls to laugh.

"Well girls, let's hope nothing else bad happens, cuz I got a date with the junkyard to let the insecticons feed and eat till they get fat and cute to snuggle with" said Bella

Five seconds later, something else explodes as people are heared to screaming.

"I jinxed it didn't I girls?" said bella with a frown and gray cloud over her head, as the girls nodded.

"(Sigh) come on (turns into Stinkfly (Ben 10) lets go" he said, as the girls went into their Wichling outfits and pulled out their broomsticks and flew and followed where the damage was happening.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

The wichling girls and shapeshifter flew to where the damage was happening and they sawed it was Sir Andrew, in a Giant robot Monkey causing damage with a mad look on his face, as he turns and sees Arabella as Stinkfly and the MCF girls

"Arabella, ooh goody, goody, now I won't have to waste any time finding her (Reaches for the bug, but he dodged) KELLY!" he yelled as he kept trying to grab the insect alien as the girls dodged, well except Jessy who got a mad look in her eyes and started twitching, entering the first stage of her hyperstate.

"Why do you blame me, it is your fault for creating such a moronic musical" stated Bella, changing into Warmachine (Movie form), and launching missles.

"Si, Bella loves those musacles, so ruining them really setted her off" said Rainia blasting out some spells.

"Besides from what Bella told us about you, you really are a moronic director, with no talent" said Trachie17 using some spells.

But the robot Monkey dodged all of them, and ignored the girls, as Jessy entered stage two of her hyperstated and flew into Sir Andrews face "hay their big boy" she said sedusfully

"JESSY!" Bella and the Other authoress said, slapping their foreheads at their friends craziness.

"Why don't you and me go on a date together, and stop smashing stuff" said Jessy (now out of her wichling garbs, and in a red dress and heels)

"uhhh, No" was all sir Andrew said, as he used the robot monkeys arm to grab Jessy out of his face and went to continue stomping things, as the girls and shapeshifter followed him, to a bank where he crushed it with on hand as the police surrounded him

"This is the police, we got you surrounded" said Detective Galloway (The mask Animated)

The police then proceded to shine spotlights on Sir Andrew causing a dramatic change in attitude in him.

"(Gasp) My Audience has arrived. Finally (Raises his arms up) the Big Time" said Sir Andrew

(Cue music)

Sir Andrew:** Im Just a angery Monkey**

**Tearing up the city**

**Putting on a show**

**Dadadada**

He sang as he danced and jumped over the police and cancaned kicked on a building, totaling it.

The girls and Bella (now Whirlwind (Ironman Animated) sawed this and got concerned "Guys you go on, I'll catch up" he said as he went on the street.

The girls didn't know how to respond, as they were distracted at Sir Andrews singing and dancing.

Sir Andrew: **Im gonning to be a big star**

**Watch me total this car**

**With my tippytoes**

As he pointed to a car, and leaned back in his seat tiping the controls up as he jumped on the car.

As the Authress flew in to try to get Jessy out of his mits, with his other metal hand, he grabbed them.

"Sing with me girls" he demanded, as the girls screamed, minus Jessy who was drooling at the robot monkeys size, as Bella (Now in her human form) hid "I got to do something, I got the girls into this (turns into the SHSH Iron man and levitates for a few seconds) I have to get them out" he said before running off screen.

"(Angerly to the girls) Sing"

Thundercracker (TFA) (In the Animated masks voice): I'll Sing with you

Sir Andrew in his robot form turns around and sees TFA Thundercracker in his vichel mode, flying toward him in a military dodge

Thundercracker (TFA): **surrender you prestigist twit**

Sir Andrew drops the girls and Jessy, as they pulled her away and went to safety, as TC went into his robot form, and did a flying samuri kick.

**You're really loosing it, your monkey is a wimpy smuck**

Gets punched in the robot face, off screen by the robot monkey

Sir Andrew: **And yet he's got a mean left hook**

Camera zooms to where Oil Slick (TFA) in a silver sparkle gown is tied up between two stakes in chains.

Oil Slick: **Hay you big ape, why don't you come over hear**

**Bend right down and I will wisper in your ear**

**Boy you shure have a nice smile, while your hear I'll think I'll** (pulls out a chain) **tie you in a chain.**

Using speed that is simuliar to the Masks speed, quickly ties up Sir Andrew in his robot monkey in a chain, causing dust to form.

The camera zooms on Oil slicks legs as he walked on screen looking at the smoke cloud as it cleared showing the robot monkey all tied up.

"(Gwehhhehhegwah) (Grunting while pulling off the chains)

Oil slick: **well guess their's always plenty** (pulls of his dress, changing into Blaster (G1) in a grass skirt and flora lee)

Blaster: **Soothing Ukulele for the savage brain**

Pulls out a ukulele and plays it as he hulla dances along with the three insecticons and the reflector triplets, who were also in a grass skirt.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Cut to where the girls were flying on their broomsticks (Jessy has calmed down) and looked at the fight that bella is doing.

"Oh man, I really hope the girl knows what she is doing" said Starz

"I shouldn't worry for Bella, I mean she is a shapeshifter, and can do anything she puts her mind too" said Emmy, comforting her friends.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Back with the Shapeshifter and Sir Andrew, Blaster then changes to Braracade (07 Movie), at the same size as Sir Andrews monkey, to even the odds.

Braracade: **Now look at me straight in my eyes**

**And pick on someone your own size**

**Your cowardly that is my hunch**

Gets punched by Sir Andrew, and smashes through several buildings

Braracade: **that monkey shure can pack a punch.**

Then with a angery firm look, Braracade then runs over to the robot monkey, and does a summersault and bunny kicks him into a building, then walks to the ruins, only for Sir Andrews to show he is ok, but mad, and tackled him causing the two to summer sault in a wresleing way, as Sir Andrew kicked Braracade off him, and sended him flying, into the toon town school (luckly no one was in the school, so no one was hurt) causing him to land on his back.

Sir Andrew then came up to the shapeshifted robot, and raised his foot to his face

Braracade in a panick, shifted back to Being Bella, as she tried to run, but got stepped on, Much to the Horror to the Authoress who sawed this.

Sir Andrew: **This is great**

**I bet I'll get a movie deal**

Cut to Bella as Swindle (G1) walking out of a door in the Apes heel, unscrached.

Swindle: **Guess what guys** (Pulls out some explosives from behind his back) **this**

**Ape's got an achelies heel**

As he went to the doors opening and tosses it inside, and runs off screan, as the explosive blows throughout the robot monkey, causing the head where sir Andrew was controlling the robot monkey to blow off, and fly into the toon insane asylum.

Bella then walks on screen in her directors outfit from the start of this episode "Now that's entertainment" she said doing her signature wink and peace sign, as the girls glomped her in happiness that their friend is ok, thus ending the cartoon.

**A/N:**

**Tada girls I hope you likey, like ^_^**


	6. Episode 4: Hyna Beach

**Hyna Beach**

**Summary:**

**On a boring hot summer day the MCF gang and their boyfriends and me and the hyna squad heads to the beach for a day of fun in the sun and play. **

**A note of warning, me and my toon friends exaggerate when we are overheated and board, really hot and board…**

It was a hot summers day in toon town (Camera zooms over the city showing the citizens in summer cloths either taking short walks, eating ice cream, or being indoors) while at the MCF club, the girls, dressed in summer ware were lounging around.

Jessy wore a red t-shirt and blue cargo shorts and brown sandals, and had her jacket and baseball cap off.

Emmy wore a blue t-shirt with a picture of a flower on it, brown cargo shorts and yellow sandals, with her fisherman's hat off.

Starz wore a pink t-shirt, black shorts, purple sandals, and was lying in a chair with a hand fan, fanning herself.

Rania wore a sleeveless pink shirt, green shorts, and white sandals, and was laying down on her back on the couch

Trachie17 wore a green shirt, with teal shorts and green sandals and was sitting in another chair with a fan, fanning herself to cool off.

The girls were lounging around extremely board out of their minds, because the public pool was super full and they couldn't do anything else outside due to it being too hot, so they lounged around board…till Jessy got a flash of inspiration and a light bulb moment as she said executively.

"I got an idea, how about we go to the beach with our boyfriends and Arabella and the hyna squad to cool off" she said, causing the girls to look at her smile and cheer for idea for fun in the sun "I'll go get Bella, she is probably at the park at her usual hangout, you girls pack up the beach stuff and call the boys" said Jessy as the MCF girls nodded and rushed to do the things, as Jessy ran out the door to get to the park to meet the shapeshifter.

Only when Jessy stepped out, she sawed, a giant figure that seemed to be made of harden lava, lying face down in the middle of the street, with a black shadow lying face down on its back, both with their arms by their sides as they sounded like they were groaning in anguish.

'_I wonder'_ thought Jessy with a curious frown, as she walked up to the giant Lava-figure and shadow and reconized them as Magmon and Drakness (both from Chaotic), they were Chaotic creatures that hang out with Bella and the other hyna members, but at times, Bella or Kaz, Tom, Sarah and Payton (Chaotic) usually turn into creatures from the game with powers (From me) or their scanners or being soul connected (from Tom and the gang) so walking up to the Chaotic creatures, she went up to the lava-elamentalest underworlders face-down face and knocked her hand into his head.

"Mags, you in there? Or is Arabella or Kaz in their" said Jessy to the Underworlder, using his nickname, as he moves his head up and looks at Jessy eye-to-eye.

"I'm in their Jess, and for Drakness (reaches a hand from his side and lifts Drakness head), T is in heare as we are both…" places his head back face down and his arm wents back to his side, as Tom/Drakness looks up at the tomboy authoress with a look and frown showing how borad he is "were both trying to die hear in the heat" he simply said, before returning face down on Bella/Magmons body, with his arms to his sides **(A/N: yah the heat can drain us and make our minds feel like borad suicide thoughts, but you shall learn a secret to get us out of suicidal thinking)**

The Authoress just stood up straight and had a pout on her face "guy's you two are cartoons, and Bella your half-human, half cartoon, you two cant die" she said

"(Lifts his face up) we know, but we can try" said the girl-now-Underworlder as she returned to poise.

"Common Bell, T (walks over to Magmons Leg and grabs it) You two are (grunt) coming with the others (grunting) to the Beach and…"

But any further words were unterupted when faster as the mask, a human girl of 18 in a sleeveless white top, gray gym shorts, and green sandles grabbed Jessy face to face, as leaning on her back was Tom/Drakness, who had a look of Intress as well.

"(with a serious look) did you say the Beach?" the girl said calmly and sternly as she looked at Jessy straight in the eye, causing Jessy to wince.

"Uh, yes, we decited to all go to the beach together with our boyfriends, and knowing how much you love to play we decited to invite you and the hyna squad to join…" but was interrupted again as the girl nearly dropped Jessy, as she went into thinking monde, but the tomboy authoress was quickly grabbed by Tom/Drakness, as he gave Jessy a sheepish smile at his friends attitude.

"sorry about that Jessy, but I have to think of plans of what is needed to be taken and (grabs Jessy and looks at her eye to eye again) I must ask if we can do nothing but water ski and surf and do major waveage actions at the beach" she said getting further closer into Jessys eyes, causing Jessy to sweat drop.

"Um yes?" she said, as she got a big grin from the shapeshifter, as with the speed of the mask, ran off screen leaving Jessy in a cloud of dust, momentary stunned, as she blinked a few times and turned to the once Human Overworld player, now a underworld creature, who just rubbed his head and played dumb.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSH

A bit later, the MCF gang were waiting outside the club building, along with their boyfriends who were in their swimming trunks ready to go to the beach, all prepped with beach stuff waiting with Tom (who is still darkness), waiting for the shapeshifter to come.

"Um, Jessy, you don't think Bella is going to drive us to the beach isn't she?" asked Trachie17, with heavy concern

"I doubt it, I mean, Bella told me that she didn't get her driver's license in the cartoon realm so I doubt she will be crazy enough to drive a car without a toon license" said Starz, as a moment too soon, a big green SWAT car drove haphazardly up the street, driving back and forth, before doing a 90 degree parking infront of the gang, causing them (minus Tom/Drakness) to open there eyes real wide.

"(Honking horn) come on guys, the beach is a-waiting, come on, come on, let's go, let's go, stop procrastinating guys lets go" said Bulkheads voice from the vehical infront of them, but with the enthusiastic impacency, they knew who it really is…

"Bella? Is that you? Please tell us no" asked Cedric (Harry Potter) holding an umbrella up like it's a shield.

"(Floating calmly to the front seat to pull out a beach bag) sorry Ced, but it is and belive it or not Bells going to take all of you guys to the beach, ASAP and quickly" said Tom/Drakness as he floated to the back of the veichal with the beach bag and went in that way.

"Bell…" asked Riku (Kingdom hearts) before was interrupted "relax Riku, I have practiced staying in vhical mode as a transformer, and I am not at all clumsy so (transforms out his arm and grabs the group and their stuff into the front seat, as each girl held on to their boyfriend) relax and (reves his tires ) LESTS GET DRIVING!" yelled the big guy as he zoomed down the street jumping to some form of music only he or any hyna members in him can seem to hear.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSH

Scean changes to a sunny road, as a familiar green transformer in vhical mode, hydro-jumping singing really loudly and happily, and jumping in squeeingness "Im a dude, you're a dude, were all dudes" he sang, as approaching to the destination.

"Ok, were approaching your destination, I am going to let you off when I make this mega jump" he said calmly, causing the group in him to Gasp

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" screamed Rania, as Blizwing (TFA; on Icy) opened a little window behind the front seats and said "unfortunally, zhe iz, now excuse me" he said as he closed the window, and climbed onto Bulkheads back, alongside with Blizzard (Ironman Animated) as they sawed their destination approaching fast, as Icy lowered his cannons and Blizzard held his hands out and the two fired ice beams together forming a form of a launching platform that was big enough to support Bulkheads widith and weight, as said transformer drove up on it and really too to the air.

While in the tank-bot, the MCF girls and their boyfriends screamed like mad feaking out on what the shapeshifter is going to do, as Blizwing grabbed the group, as Blizzard, now joined with (The Batman) who both double teamed together and used their ice powers to create a slide that reached the ground as blizwing dropped the group onto the slide as they screamed with laughter at the fun as the shapeshifter, two ice elamentalests and triple-changer crashed into the ocean, a good distance away from shore, as a now human Arabella in a purple bikini poked her head out of the water as she waved.

"It's all good guys!" she yelled, before flipping into the ocean revealing she had a mermaids tail that is similar to Ripjaws (Ben 10) own mermaids tail.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSH

A few minutes later, the MCF girls and their boyfriends had settled down and setted up their own spot on the beach relaxing and laughing at Arabellas antics for what she did to get them hear.

"(Giggling) I should have guess Bella wouldn't do anything to hurt any of us, just to make us laugh after screaming like mad only to make us go down a slide" said Emmy, in a bathing suit as a camera zooms to the melting slide they slid down.

"agreed, speaking of which, where is Arabella?" asked Nosedive (Mighty Ducks) Emmys boyfriend, as Emmy and Jessy pointed to the ocean, as the camera moves to where it was as Bella (Still with the Ripjaws like mermaid tail) was jumping in and out of the water, as a group of transformers (composing of the stunticons (breakdown wearing an inter-tube and waterwings due to his paranoia), Wasp (TFA), Starscream and his Trine Mates (All G1) ) were all swimming around like mad playing water tag, and splaching at each other (well minus Dead end who was laying on a hyna surfboard borad-like).

"Well Seeing how much fun they are doing, me and trachie17 are going to join the swim" said Semus Figgan (Harry Potter) as the two ran to the ocean to join in the fun. "Hay wait for us" said Riku "yah, we want to join as well" said Rania as the rest of the group joined into running into the ocean as well.

But when they got into the ocean they didn't sawed that Bella and the others were gone.

"where did they go?" asked Nosedive, seeing his girlfriend shrug her shoulders before with a yelp she was dragged underwater the same with the other girls causing their boyfriends to freak out and panic, till they heard their girls squeal and laugh as they were pulled up, to the surface, holding on to a hyna member

Jessy was holding onto Arabella, Emmy was holding onto Motermaster, Rania was holding onto Wildrider, Starz was holding onto Dragstrip, and Trachie17 was holding onto Starscream, and they were all just wet and laughing like mad.

"(Laughing) gocha boys, don't worry your girls are safe, I am just doing what is read in one of the little house series that this is a ducking, and these girls are our little Ducks" said Bella as she giggled and laughed like a hyena, along with Jessy and the rest.

"(laughing like mad) and now it is the boys turn to be…duckys" crackled Wildrider, as the boys looked at him with a funny look as they were pulled underwater with a yelp, for a few seconds, before coming to the surface holding on to more members of the hyna squad.

Auron was holding onto Cayor (chaotic)

Cedric was holding onto Jack Spicer (Xiolen Showdown)

Riku was holding onto Scourge (G1 transformers)

Seamus and Nosebleed were in Questionmasters (The Batman) arms, as his body is really squishy without his top shirt. And needless to say the boys were all laughing together "guys your all nuts we sware" said Auron between laughing in happiness.

"Maybe , but we were all taken care of an aspie-girl of reality" said Questionmaster as he letted go of both Seamus and Noseblead.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSH

Scean change to where the MCF girls and their boyfriends were back on the beach playing around on their spot, building sandcastles or looking for seashells (in Emmy and Nosedives case to make a necklace) as they all watched the hyna squad do silly antics in the sea.

The camera zooms to the ocean where Bella, in a gray shirt and brown swim trunks with skis on his feet holding onto a water ski rope on one end, while attached to another was to a speed boat, with Jack spicer at the stearing wheel (dressed in his swim suit) with Chazz prinstion (in his swimming cloths) and his spirit partners Ojama Yellow, Black, Green, Red and Blue (Yugioh Gx) who were on his shoulders or head and Scourge and Cyclonus (G1 Transformers) were also in the Speedboat waiting for something to happen.

"Jack I pray you have a licsionce for driving the speedboat?" asked Chazz

"Relax I have a license for this, and now with outfurther to do, lets announce Arabellas amazingness" he said with a big smile, as Chazz guestured to the ojama family on him as cyclonus grabbed them and flew up as Scourge pulled out a megaphone.

"I got this spicer and prinstion (pulls out a megaphone) LADIES AND GENTS OF THE BEACH! INTRODUCING THE AMAZING ARABELLA HYNA KELLY! LEADER AND AMAZING WATER SKIER THIS SIDE OF THE CARTOON RELM!" he yelled as the ojama family melted and combined into a puddy form, as Cyclonus squeezed them together and held his hands up as they spelled Bellas name with their bodies, before returning to the speed boat and giving the thumbs up to hit it to Jack as he mimicked the guesture and pulled the lever that started the speedboat and as the boat speeded off it pulled the rope and then in a cartoon way, pulled the aspie-shapeshifter as well and she water skied.

In the speed boat, Scourge and Cyclonus were knocked onto the end of the boats deck, joined by Chazz who was pushed into them due to the speeding force, while the Ojama family held onto the sweep and seeker for dear life, while at the steering wheel Jack held on for dear life screaming like a girl and laughing and screaming like mad happily, as well as the group with him.

"THIS IS FUN!" yelled Cyclonus as ojama red and black held on to his ear fins screaming like mad showing their pointy teeth.

While with the aspie shapeshifter she was screaming like mad as she was skiing and kept yelling a lot about how mad or crazy it is.

"THIS IS MADNESS, NO THIS IS FUNNESS AND CRAZYNESS (Laughs like mad)" she yelled as she did sideways movements and screamed playfully, as she went up wooden ramps as well screaming in happiness, till both the speed boat and the skier went on the ramp and went flying, of course our favorite aspie-author shapeshifter just laughed at it.

"Woohooh we are flying like mad now" she said, while the ones on the speed boat just hugged each other and screamed like mad, as the speed boat and skier crashed into the sand and created a short tunnel up to the authoress and their boyfreindsd as they went up to the tunnel, as a figure that looked like Frenzy (g1) jumped on Jessy and hugged her face and she fell on her back.

"THAT WAS FUN! LETS GO AGAIN!" he yelled, causing the authoress and their boys to figure out that the frenzy infront of them is Arabella and she had just flew into the beach with a speed boat while she was on a water ski.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSH

A little later as the sun hitted high noon, the Authoress and their boyfriends were all laying on their backs relaxing again, when Suddenly Bella loomed over them as Optimus Prime (Movie verse and at his full size), so his shadow over shadowed them causing them all to look up and see his smiling face.

"guys were leaving the beach, but we are doing it in style" he said, as the authoress and their boyfriends just looked at eachother in confusion, as someone with quick feet quickly packed up their stuff as Bella/optimus grabbed the group into his strong arms, the blurr was actually Tom as Guespian (Chaotic) who had packed all there beach gear in a beach bag that looked like the spoils bag from the ledgend of Zelda: windwaker, with a surfboard on the beach sand.

"now hear is the surprise that will start once you guys are on the borad" upon saying those words , Optimus placed the group onto the borad and changed into Blurr (G1, at his full size) as tom returned to his human form, but in swimming trunks, and got onto the borad, with the beach bag over his shoulder.

And quick as a wink, Blurr Grabbed the borad and with super speed ran really far from the beach and to the ocean, and ran super speed around and around creating a form of a giant hurricane, as the MCF girls and their boyfriends screamed in happiness and going !, which was music to the hyna squad leader as a speedzer, and chaotic player's ears, causing the two to smile greatly.

Emmy placed a hand into the water and giggled happily at how it feels, as Tom gave the thumbs up to Blurr, who nodded and stopped running, causing the funnel of water to ceace as the water fell on the group like it was rain, causing a bout of laughter.

"andnowforthebestpart" said the speedster quickly as in a quick change, turned into Starscream (TFA) and grabbed the borad with the group still on it, as tom turned into Takyam (chaotic) and the two quickly flew upwards by 60 feet in the air.

"You guys might want to get on my back or Toms back and hold on tight, Tom the same with you as Takyam" said Starscream as the group held on tight and the shapeshifted seeker subspaced the surfboard and turned into Bulkhead (At full size) and yelled "HYNA BALL!" really loudly as he curled in a ball keeping his group save as Tom/Takyam held onto his back, and they fell down into the water with a splash, causing a huge wave to surge out and to the beach, causing everyone else to panic as a tsunami wave came to the beach as they all ran away as in the wave was a the MCF girls and their boyfriends on a surfboard as after the wave slamed into the beach, the surfboard still flew through the air, defying cartoon gravity as on the front was everyones favorite shapeshifter in the front holding her arms out in a king of the world guesture, smiling big as the group were laughing as Tom (as Hearning) held onto the shapeshifters leg, as his bunny ears flopped against the wind.

And they kept laughing and giggling as they air surfed all the way to the hyna manor and into the mannor which was all prepted to play hot summer indoor games for the rest of the day.

**A/N:**

**Nother chapter, hope you like that form of antics (^_^)**


	7. Episode 5: Hyna Squad Just wanna sing

**Hyna Squad Just wanna sing**

**Summary:**

**Something stirred inside we the hyna squad, and now we wanna sing and dance with everyone (Closeing into the toontown Music Festival) while our outside the hyna squad friends enjoyed it, others well…let's just say to them our dancing and singing gets on their nerves, but on the day of the music festival when Bella and her gang accidently KO'd the musicians playing at the concert, it is up to them to save the day…hopefully**

**Sunday **

The sun rises on the hyna manor where the sun where the leader of the hyna squad, Arabella Hyna Kelly was asleep dreaming of candy and being close with her toon friends and being even more closer to them **(A/N: Not in a vore sense, more of an emotional Connection)** something stired inside the girl, filling her with happiness and gittyness that she just gotta…Just gotta…well cue the music from 'the best day ever' from spongebob, as the shapeshifter girl lept out of bed and looked out the window singing

Arabella:** came up and he smiled at me**

**Say's 'its gonna be a good one just wait and see'**

The girl then closes the window and hops on her bed.

**I jumped out of bed, and I ran outside** (Scean changes to outside of the back lawn of the mannor as Bella (now dressed in her normal attire, but with a musical note hair clip in her hair), ran outside and started singing and running around)

**Feeling so extradisasified**

(climbs onto the roof of her house singing)

**It's the best day Everrrr!**

Choris:** Best Day Ever!**

Arabella**: It's the best day everrrrr!**

****Choris**: Best day Everrr!**

(Is on the roof as several of her cartoon friends (namely Cayor, Armada Megatron at his full height, and Spiderman (Spectacular spiderman, who climed up to the roof to meet the girl as she finishes the first part of the song)

"hiah guys isn't it a feel good day to want to sing and dance" asked Bella as she giggled like a hyena, as she grabbed Spiderman into a hug and twirled around, as Cayor (on Megatrons shoulder) and megatron Just stared, but lightly smiled.

"Bell it may feel that way to us but…ok we do feel that way but that's because you are extreamly infectus" said Cayor with a smug look as Arabella and Spidy went onto Megatron (spidy sat on Megatrons other shoulder, while bella went onto his head).

"Really big guy (laughs while waving her legs on Megatrons head as she held on), Im infectus, Im infectus (Laughing)"

"yes you really are infectus and at times I blame your influence on me and my men" said Megatron trying to hide a smile but failing.

"Come on Megs, you have to greed with Bella on how nice it all feels to sing and wanna dance as well" said Spidy as Bella started to get tingly in side of excitement.

"OOOhhhhh, guys I feel so excited that I feel like I am (cut to the front of the house) just Gonna explode" said Bella as confetti burst out from behind the house and falled like snow down the front of the house, then Bella walked out the front door all ok as she went through the gate and down the street of her neighborhood as everything seemed to glow and feel all happy, as the girl smiled happily as she ran to the park and sang again

Arabella:** Im so busy got nothing to do**

Cue the shapeshifter authoress laying on her back on Magmon as he layed belly down on the grass along with Borh and Majar (Chaotic) with Majar laying also on his Belly and Borth laying on his back next to Arabella on Magmons back, and Cyclonus (Armada) was laying under a tree snoring as he had his eyes close asleep.

Looks at Cyclonus and gets a naughty grin on her face.

Arabella:** Im so busy got nothing to do**

Quietly sneaks up to Cyclonus feet.

Arabella: **Spend the Last two hours just tieing my shoes**

On 'shoes' the girl reached and tickled cyclonus feet causing him to wake up and then smiled and giggled like mad at the tickling sensations being caused by the girl tickling him silly, as the three underworlders looked at the sight smiling at how infectious the girl is on them.

A few minutes later in the sky, Firestorm (TBTBATB), was laying in the clouds (or floaiting amoung the clouds) on his back allowing the sun to touch his body, as he smiled at how sweet the day is and how happy he is (or Bella is which is me in his vessel)

'_really gitty and happy aren't you Bell'_ said the voice of Coach Ronnie inside his/her head, as he stood up straight and smiled

"cant help it I don't know why I feel this gitty and happy to sing, maybe it's from "Jessys MCF musical nightmare story", or listening to 'strangers in paradice that is placing me at ease, or giving me this feeling to (floats upside down) just wanna sing

'_bell I am feeling some form of thoughts in the form of a song am I right?_' said Coach Ronnies voice again, as the atomic elemental hero smiled, and straightened up, and in a quick change, changed into Skywarp (TFA; but has a good drop of his G1 personality)

"(Giggle snorts) I know coach, I just feel like making up this song (does loopy-loops)"

Skywarp:** I don't know this urge of feeling inside of me**

**But I feel the need to wanna play, sing and dance with my friends all day today**

**A lot of people feel mad at we the hyna squad for being doorky and goofy**

**But we the hyna squad, just wanna to have fun**

(does loopy loop dancing, in his robot form, then changes to his vheical form and continues to sing and dance)

Skywarp: **ohhh we the hyna squad just wanna have fun**

**Cuz the hyna squad just wanna have fun**

(spins and dives and loops and flys backwards, in happyess bliss)

Skywarp: **I don't wanna deny this feeling inside**

**As I wanna sing…**

**Everytime I sing high and low I ask another to join in the show**

(Turns into Scoruge (G1) and lands on the ground and leans on a car)

Scourge**: I wonder if my dear friends will love to sing with me?**

(Proceeds to fly off and singing at the same time to find his friends

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

**Front of Toon-town High**

The MCF girls were all staring at a sign that said in big Bold words '**TOONTOWN MUSICFESTIVAL THIS SATURDAY'**

"Can you belive it a mega music festivel that is coming to our fair city" said Emmy

"Si, lots of musicicans and music lovers are all coming over this minute on the road to deliver las musica to us." Said Rania happily

"(Puts a finger to her chin) I wonder if Arabella and the hyna squad knows about this?" said Jessy

As they heard someone or something singing, so the authoress looked up and sees Ironman (Avengers:United they stand) singing and flying in circles and dives.

Ironman: **its only me, Jessy and Raina down by the school yard**

**Yes its me, Jessy and Raina down by the school yard**

Does a back flip in the air, but endsd up doing it to hard and falling on his back onto a car before returning to being Arabella causing the girls to walk over to her and look down at her.

"(Smiles sheepishly) hia girls, howz it hanging" said Bella

"Arabella, what are you singing?" asked Trachie17

"Sorry (Stands up and brushes herself off), if you guys listen to 'Simon and Garfunkles:Juilo down by the schoolyard', I was singing a equivulant of it as I seem to have a bug to wanna sing" said Bella as the MCF girls looked at each other.

"Do you think it was a side-effect of having Damian possess her?" whispered Starzilla

"Either that or she really wants to sing" whispered Emmy

Hearing the girls on what they are saying, caused a small anger tick to form on the shapeshifters head, and to cross her arms and tap her foot "It-Is-Not-Some-side-effect-of-Damians-Influence (inunciating), I just have a urging feeling to wanna sing and enjoymyself that way the same with my cartoon friends." She said although the MCF girls were just surprised she heard what she said.

"And if you ask how I could hear you (points to her ears) I have great hearing skills" she said as she walked pass them and looked at the sign for the music festivel, and smiled really big before putting her hands up and leaning forward on the sign "Hehehe, ooooh such a lovely meeting of music together (Voice starts to feel a mixture of Hexxus (Furngully the last rainforest) and her own voice starts to mix as the MCF took a step back from the girl)"

"(Wispering) I think we better take a few steps back before she starts to get close and flirty with us in Hexxus mode" said Emmy, as Bella (looking like her skin is peeling and turning to slime/clay oil, revealing her ribs and a part of her skeleton, smiling crazily) fell forward and placed both her hands on a non-damaged car as she leaned forward on it like she is about to throw-up, as the other girls looked at their friend as she said "I do belive that it is destined to me and my friends to be…a night to remember" she said as her voice went to sound like Hexxus voice as music started

Arabella/Hexxus: **Hit me one time…**

(Flicks her arms as her skin is flicked off revealing black-oil bones, causing the MCF girls to flinch, as the shapeshifters hair and the skin from her back and head falls off along with her cloths fell off)

**Hit me twice…**

(her entire skin fell of revealing a black-as-oil skeleton form of the MCF girls, watched as their friend gets clovered in smoke as lightning clapped)

**Ohh**

(Points his/her chest upwards like hes in pain as more lightning clapped)

**AHHHH**

The girls stared at the cloud that covered their friend as the smoke cleared as two black-bone arms reached out and grabbed them, causing them to scream as in a poof of smoke, the MCF girls turned into Koffangs, due to the hands touch.

Jessy still had on her baseball cap as a Koffang

Emmy still had her buck teeth and fishermans hat as a Koffang

Ranias Koffang form was shinny, by being a bit tannish-brown along with the purple

Starz Koffang form still had her pink star tattoo over her right eye.

And Trachie17's Koffang form had the omytrix symbol over where the skull and cross bones

The girls now Koffangs looked at one another and screamed, till the figure of the arms pulled them close as the smoke cleared,

Arabella/Hexxus: **Oahhhhhhhh**

The five Koffang-Authoress looked up and nearly had a nose bleed, they were in the arms of a darkskined man musculared, with long oil-colored Dredlocks that seemed to drip oil, like it was wet, a no sleeved vest, and no shirt revealing how muscular his chest is, dark-red eyes that resembled flames if you stared in them, he wore oil-black pants, brown-dirt colored fine shoes, and had a deep smile showing black oil-colored teeth. This was Hexxus Human form, and boy can his form and singing voice can cause those with boyfriends to swoon with a nose bleed.

Hexxus (now in control):**you know it's rather nice**

the girls now Koffangs just looked at Hexxus figure, and ended up getting a nose-bleed and swirls in their eyes at the sight, which caused Hexxus to chuckle as he continued to sing as he walked down the street carrying the girls/koffangs

Hexxus: **Boil and grime**

**Toxic sludge**

**Desil clouds and Toxic muck**

(Starts to wall climb just using his feet and not his hands as fumes start to cover him as he slowly turned to his real smog form)

**Slime Beneeth me oooh**

**Slime up above**

(Completely in his smog form)

**(Slirps) ooooh you know my, uh, uh, uh**

Hexxus/Chorus: **Toxic Love**

Hexxus then places the Koffang girls down and lightly chuckles at their silly faces, as he pulled out a piece of paper and taped it to Jessy-Koffang, as in another change, he turned into Firefly (The Batman), but where there was black it's now a toxic green, where there was yellow, it was an oil black, this means that Hexxus was in control, but was using Fireflys body, so they are both in control. He flew up and smiled undered his mask as he continued to sing

Hexxus/Firefly: **I see the world, and all the people in it** (Spins his hand in a swirl producing an earth image)

**I'll suck them dry and spit them out like spinach **(the image of the earth turns to smoke as Hexxus/Firefly sucks it up and then spat it out like it was discusting)

**Those greedy human beings will always lend a hand**

(Cue an image of a whole forest and a bunch of buildings that are side to side)

Hexxus/Firefly:** with the distruction** (uses his fist to punch the image as it shatters like glass)** of this, worthless jungle land.**

(cue a bunch of images of gears, as Clayface (a mixture of all three of them, but darker shaded like a mixture of oil and toxic green), slithers in between them like he is enjoying it)

Hexxus/Clayface: **and what a beautiful machine, they had provided**

(cue to seeing a car as a buzzsaw sliced through it, revealing it to be Barry the chopper (FMA) wielding it with an evil grin)

Hexxus/Barry: **to slice them down to doom**

(Cut to Heatblast (Ben 10) holding up a match to his face like he is going to ignite it)

Hexxus/Heatblast: **With my sweet breath to guide it**

(Blows on it creating a breath of fire on it as Hexxus (in his human form) seems to laugh like mad as he breath fire)

Hexxus: **Woho, whoho, WAHHHHHH!**

(Cut to seeing Meltdown (TFA), face)

Hexxus/Meltdown: **Filthy brown** (Starts to rain)

**Acid Rain **(Starts to melt, along with his suit)

**Pouring down like Egg, Chow main**

(Cut to seeing Meltdown as a pile of sludge and his acid in the streets, as Arabella (in a toxic-green tank top) with her wings out, starts to slowly slip out of the sludge, as she absorbs and forms from it)

Arabella: **Slime Benneth me Ohh** (Flys out of the sludge (absorbing it) revealing she was wearing a toxic green pair of shorts and toxic green hiking boots)

**Slime from above **(Flys, smirking and looking seducve flirting)

**(Slurp) oooh, you know my Uh, uh, uhh, Toxic Love **

At the end, Bella starts laughing like a loonatic, or worst, like Hexxus, as she flew into town.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Back with the MCF girls, they were back to being human again, and they were just waking up, but they were all blushing at how they had fainted at the sight of Hexxus human form that they started to laugh.

"I can't belive we fainted at Hexxus hansome figure" laughed Trachie17

"Si, Si Trachie, or the fact that it was Bella as Hexxus" laughed Raina

"How about the fact that she turned us into Koffangs" said Starz, slowing down on laughing, as Emmy noticed something.

"Jessy you got a piece of paper taped on your shirt" she said as Jessy looked down

"Huh? Your right, Bella must have left it…or is it Hexxus? Either way, lets read what it says"

Taking it off, the MCF looked at the letter and read it.

_Dear MCF,_

_Sorry about turning you guys into Koffangs, but I was in the mood to wanna sing same with every hyna member as well, must because of the music festivel. Anyway, meet you girls there when it comes, me and the boys have to practice our own instraments and experiment with several things best to leave to your imagination, but remember it's a hop-skip and a jump till the music festivel, so see you soon_

_Signed:_

_Arabella_

_PS. Don't worry about tickets, enclosed are all-element proof, can't be removed unless I do it, Backstage pass braclets to the music festivel, plus allowing you free enterance into the festivel, all expenses paid._

The girls then felt something attach to their wrists, and sawed that they each had a purple braclet with the fixens of a pass into the music festivel, the girls sweat dropped, but shrugged as the paper bursted into flames in a flash.

"Guess bella dosent want to be wasteful" said Jessy out loud, as the group went to pass the time till the music festivel.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

A hop-skip and a jump to Saturday at night, in the hyna mannor where Arabella was getting dressed in a disco-form outfit (Basically the outfit Donna (Mama Mia) wore as she sang 'Dancing queen' at the end of the film), she was just finishing brushing her hair when she heard one of her her husband/boyfriends, (Wordgirl) call her down

"Bella-cun, it's time to get to the music festivel" he called, as Bella turned around "Ok Dear, you and half the others go on to meet the girls at the festivel, I be there with the others after I placed my hair clip in my hair" she said as the toons did the job as Bella placed a hair clip that was the same shape as a treble clef, and placed it in her hair.

Coming down stairs she met with six hyna members that stayed behind to walk with her to the music festival, Tobi/Mandera Uchia (Naruto), Bumblebee (TFA), her second husband/boyfriend Kazaku (Naruto), Kisamie (Naruto), Jack Spicer (Xiolen Showdown) and Joker (The Batman; temporary wearing a wig till I grabbed it giving him a look, which he responded by waving his hands), the group walked out the house on to the streets, only to see that it is dark kuz the lamp lights were all out.

"Ok, dark, really really, dark, why?" she said, as she and the group looked at Tobi who was playing the fool, as he tried to avoid eye contact.

"Little brother" both Jack and Kazaku said to their adopted sibling in annoyiance, as Tobi just wined "Sorry oni-chanss but I was borad and the swich was shinny and sparky" he said as his two adopted siblings just face palmed, as Bumblebee joined in, while Kazaku huffed, while Joker and Kisame snickered.

"Tobi, you are cute when you act foolish at times, and don't worry, we can all see well in the dark" said bella

"True pluse (goes to car mode) I can even use my head lights to light the way down the path" said Bumblebee as he lighted his head lights, as the group walked down the street.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Meanwhile at the music festivel, the MCF gang were their enjoying all the music and laughter with their boyfriends, purchasing and listening to the happy, if not loud music, and watching other people rock and roll to the festivities of the music festivel (even their boyfriends join in on the excitement of ding rock and roller poses), causing their girls to laugh and laugh at their antics.

While their boyfriends were acting silly, Starz looked back and forth for the tell sign of Arabella "hay guys, I wonder where Arabella and the others are?" she said as the others stopped in their antics and looked at the young authoress and looked around as well.

"I don't know, they're the rare type to not miss places that involves music" said Jessy, confused and concerned, along with the others, till Auron felt a tap on his shoulder "Excuse me sir (turns around), do you need something?" he said and was surprised to see it was Rumble and Frenzy (both in g1 form), who seemed to both have a nervous look on their faces.

"Huh? Rumble Frenzy, why are you two hear, is Bella and Soundwave with you two" he asked as the Authoress and their boys turned and sawed the two cassetacons, who were both looking at eachother and seemed to be nervous about something.

"Porque, what is wrong boys?" Said Rania as the two just looked down ignoring the look from the Authoress and their boyfriends. "Um, you guys think you can come with us back-stage, please" asked Rumble as Frenzy grabbed Emmys hand and started to drag her, the same with Jessy, as the rest of the group followed.

Meanwhile, at the stage, Barry the chopper (FMA) and Blizwing (TFA; on Icy) was looking through the curtains at the growing audience infront of the stage, with a worried look (well as shown on Blizwings face, abit harder on Barrys face) "So how long you think it will be before they riot?" asked Barry

"Hopefully long enough for us to do the show and run with our tails between our legs" replied blizwing.

Getting behind the curtain again, Frenzy and Rumble had arrived with the MCF girls and their boyfriends who all had confused looks on why the hyna squad was behind stage, where is the musicans and sound crew, and why are they all super worried.

"Hay guys, whats wrong?" asked Trachie17, as a few members who were close to the group just rubbed the back of their head and sighed

"um, you guys may want to get into costume, for well (his wings going up and down), Arabella, Bumblebee, Kisame, Tobi, Kazaku, Jack Spicer and Joker accidently beated up the stage crew and musicans till they were out cold, beliving that they were robbers and now we are trying to fix everything by doin the show in the rock and rollers place" said Starscream (TFA), raising his arms ready for the yelling

Which was done…

"BELLA AND HER GROUP DID WHAT?" by Jessy, covering what the gang wanted to ask, as Alphonse (FMA), quickly ran over waving his arms to get the girls to calm down.

"Sorry, were sorry, but Tobi accidently caused the street lights on our street to turn off, it was dark, so they reacted, beliving them to be bandits, that well when Bella started using her karate tijutsue, the others followed till" he would have continued, except he heared the audience complaining and getting impatient as Wreck-gar(TFA) walked out on stage, alongside with Toad (X-Men evolution) who pulled out a microphone, and seems to be trying to calm the audience down.

"Uh, sorry yo, but the muicians you wanted to see tonight won't be hear, because uh, um" anything he could have said was interrupted when Wreck-gar grabbed the mike and said "got runned over by a giant rock, but don't worry, for entertainment tonight you guys have me" he said pulling out his favorite accordion and strapped a one man band on his back and started playing like an idiot as Toad, and the MCF gang and one of Wreck-Gars mates, Rachet (TFA) just slapped their foreheds in annoyance, as the audience booed and got even more rilled up "Wreck-gar (said a familiar Terra song voice) get off the stage you idiot" as the MCF gang and their boys looked on the other side of the stage and sawed Arabella and her group, with a angery look, as Bella changed into Clayface (Basil Karlo) and stretched his arm and pulled Wreck-gar off stage and went on stage in her human form.

"sorry for that folks, but now heare we are with the start of a music sensation that will rock and roll all of you (Wispers to Soundwave (TFA) and the MCF girls) sound, start the music, girls, boys, get into a costume, were doing 'Waterloo'" she said, as the girls and there boyfreids were grabbed by Sunstreaker (G1) and plastered in a costume as the curtains covered Arabella, then opened up showing Arabella and the MCF in a line, with Bella in the center, the girls were dressed in disco-outfits dresses (Same as rosie and donnas friends in Mama Mia) as the music begains to play…

Arabella and the MCF: **My my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender**

**Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way**

**The history book on the shelf**

**Is always repeating itself**

(the MCF gangs boyfriends and my husband/boyfriends and Kazaku, who all also wore disco outfits danced on in)

Arabella, The MCF and Their boyfriends: **Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war **(Kazaku and Brains, placed Arabella on their shoulders as they danced)

**Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more **(Starz and Riku (Kingdom Hearts) grabbed one anothers hands as they sang)

**Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to **(Emmy was held in Nosedives (Mighty ducks) strong arms to prevent escape as the girl giggled and laughed)

**Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you **(Raina and Cedric (Harry Potter and the goblet of fire) and Trachie17 and Semus (Harry potter) were back to back dancing together)

**Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo **(the girls and boys said dancing together)

**My my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger  
>Oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight<br>And how could I ever refuse  
>I feel like I win when I lose<strong>

**Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war  
>Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more<br>Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to  
>Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you<br>Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo**

**So how could I ever refuse  
>I feel like I win when I lose<strong>

(as they were singing, they didn't notice a broken truck that held the band approaching, as the band members, with broken legs and arms coming out with a mad look)

**Waterloo - Couldn't be safe if I wanted to  
>Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you<br>Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo  
>Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you<br>Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo**

Arabella (gentle singing): **Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you**

After the song was finished, Bella sawed the angery Band members and the crew, and sawed how angery they all are, and got a panicy look on her face, as she gave the signal to her friends to start fleeing

"You were great, remember to tip your waiter" she yelled as she and the other hyna squad members quickly ran into the night…

**A/N:**

**Hope you guys like this, since it involves singing and dancing in away ^_^ anyway, read and review and give out good episode ideas.**


	8. Episode 6: Mad Hyna!

**Mad Hyna!**

**Summary:**

**A fight with Mafifas, Plantra, Evil Trache17 and Evil Billy against the MCF and Arabella had gone awrare when a combined stray spell from Mafifas struck Arabella down, and caused her powers to go all screwy. Her toon friends trapped in her mind, their minds mixing together in a confused mash, caused her body to change forms, and run amock around town, causing chaos, and damage chaos. It is up to the MCF girls to stop me, but how can they stop a girl with 1000000 faces?**

It was chaos in Downdown toon Town, why?

Cue camera showing Down Town where Plantira is summoning her plants and tossing cars, Evil Billy using his machines to smash stuff, and Evil Trachie17 was using her ghost powers to also cause chaos as well, till the MCF gang accomapanyed by their friends JD and Billy Atroon.

Emmy and Jessy were going against Plantra chopping down the regrowing plants that's causing damage, JD, Billy, Raina (using Karate) and Starz (Using her Keyblade) were bashing at Evil Billys machines sending down, while Trachie17 and Evil Trashie 17 were going at it like a sibling catfight.

The fight was really escalating, while on the rooftops, the dreaded Mafifas was waiting for the right moment to strike the MCF girls, and to make Jessy his. "Hehe, soon when the MCF is weakened I will strike and then…" "Hay folks and gal pals, it's Hyna princess, and master of 100000 cartoon forms and faces Yo" yelled a male Brooklyn new Jersy accent, as Mafifas stared with a bid of a drool look on his face, as he sees the form of Todd 'Toad Toadlasky (X-Men Evolution), but he knows from the way he is talking that its Arabella in his body and form.

The Hyna shapeshifter now Toad-like mutant, was on the hood of a car, crossing his arms giving two peace signs to the group as he uncrossed his arms, and started to jump, landing on Plantra, wraping his arms and legs around her giving a lucrid smile

"what on ear…" was Plantra tried to say, when Toad/Bella kissed her then gave her a slobberly lick and grinned, causing her to drop the shapeshifter and tried to wipe her face "BELLA!" she yelled, as Toad just gave a lucrid grin, as he/she dodged by hoping away from Plantra, when she tried to kick him.

"Haha, gocha, oh and FYI, that slime paralyzes on contact with skin" he said as Plantra stiffened and fell backwards being paralyzed, as Jessy and Emmy looked in Awe at the shapeshifter, as Toad Changed into Firestorm (TBTBATB) and flew to where Billy, JD, Starz and Raina where fighting Evil Billy.

He watched levitating-sitting watching the group of Authors fighting Evil billys machine, till JD sawed him "Oh hi Firestorm (uses his lightsaber to slash at a tentacle), nothing much just fighting Billys evil clone, trying to protect the city" was what he said, before a tentacle grabbed him, Billy, Starz and Raina, causing Evil Billy to laugh, while Raina calmly looked at the atomic man.

"Sinor Firestorm…(said fella looked at the Spanish Authoress)" "Yes Raina-Chan?" he said

"(with a angery look) GET US OUT OF HEAR!" she yelled as Firestorm just waved his hands infront of him with a sly smile "Ok, Ok raina-chan I wll"

Concentrating he made an atomic ball '_Bell, Jayson you think we should pull a prank and have them drop in a tub of ice cream?'_ hearing the thoughts of Coach Ronnie caused the atomic man to smirk as he tossed his atomic ball at the machine, and it turned into a big tub of vanilla ice cream with a chocolate swirl that the three Authors fell into causing Evil Billy to stare, as he ferously pressed the mechs controls, only to look up and see Firestorm close to him with a lechus smile, as he did a roundhouse kick onto the evil clone, sending him into a pile with Plantra.

"glad to see training all hyna members in all forms of combat payed off" he said out loud, while floating up to see JD, Billy, Starz and Raina covered in ice cream and enjoying it

"Sorry guys, thought I do a prank with ice cream" he said with a sheepish smile

"It's ok Bell" said Starz licking off some ice cream off her hand

Smiling, Firestorm turned to the fuding Tennyson sisters, sighing, landing on his feet and turning into the Juggernaut (X-Men evolution), and then walking up to the two as they had finished fighting with their powers and have now gone into a second stage of sibling fighting…slapping each other at a distance and tossing insults to eachother.

Annywho, the human Juggernaut walked between the two siblings, as they were clawing each other, and now they were clawing the human juggernaut, who showed no signs of pain or flinching as the girls kept cat slapping each other, Juggernaut/Bella just stared ahead, borad, and waited for the two to lose all there energy slapping the human Juggernaut. After about three minutes the two sisters stopped, panting, as Juggernaut picked Trachie17 underarmed, and Evil Trachie17 by the scruff of her neck.

"Now that you are all tuckered out and out of ener-d Energy, I am going to place you in time out, like this" he said, as he placed Evil Trachie17 on an invisible hook, and pulled out a chair, and took her off the hook, and placed her on the chair, then with a snap of his/her fingers, tied Evil Trachie17 up in anti-ghost ropes and then picked her up and placed her near the other defeated bad guys. As he placed Trachie17 down, with the MCF Girls, JD and Billy who gathered around and clapped at the human-of reality, toon aspie shapeshifter authoress, who one handly took down three bad guys.

"No, no, thank you, Thank-you (turns into Deadpool (Marval) and bowed like a dork), you guys are a plesent Audience to entertain, but I couldn't have done it alone (points to his head) I had help with all my toon friends, all snug and safe in the hyna dimension in my mind, who had helped me, plus I had you guys to help, its better to have friends then to fight alone and defence…" Deadpool would have continued, but was sweeped into the Arms of Mafifas, who had hearts in his eyes and held him close.

"My sweet, sweet angel, it must be fate that we meet one another again" he said, as Deadpool groaned _'great not again'_ as the others, and the now recovered Plantra and Evil Billy face palmed at Mafifas loveydove, while The MCF, JD and Billy, sweat dropped at the sceen. "(Wispering) he really has it hot for Arabella dosent he?" asked JD earning a nod from the MCF and Billy "Si Senor JD, Bella could be the Incredable Hulk (Marval) or Ghost Rider (Marval) and still Mafifas will try to saranade her" said Rania as Mafifas kept pulling off the stops of sarinading.

"My beautiful Angel in the skin of a Merc, all I ask is for a chance for you and me to get to know one another and maybe, just maybe-"

Plantera, who recovered after the Payralyzing effects of Toads slime wore off, got ticked at the Worlocks swooning, that she went up and quickly grabbed the Warlocks ear and dragged him away saying "that is enough lover boy, we have an evil plan to be doing, and it dosent involve you hitting on a girl in guys clothing" she said, as said Girl in guys clothing turned into Kazku (Naruto) and tied his/her robe on his waist and took a karate poise.

"Besides, My husband/boyfriends wouldn't like it if you are hitting on me" he said, As Mafifas stood up taller, and charged his magic "well maybe I will make you mine, if I take out the MCF girls and there freinds minus my dear Jessy!" he said as he fired at the MCF Girls, JD and Billy "NO!" was what Kazku/Bella said as he ran over to them and pushed them all out of the way, only to be strucked by the magic blast and pushed straight into a building, headfirst, and hard.

"BELLA!" was what the MCF, JD, and Billy yelled, as they quickly ran to where Bella was only to see a pile of debre

"Bella! Billy is she ok?" asked Starz

"I don't know, even with her healing skills, she would have still suffered a concussion or worst, that and combined with the magical blast Mafifas, who knows what that will do to her physically, since she was in Kazakus form" was what he said, as Jessy got really mad, and pulled out her Hyde formula, and drank it down, and turned into Oogiejess, and marched up to Mafifas, and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and barked

"**Mafifas, eithr fix Arabella now, or suffer from the worst type of concequence I can deliver!"** he/she barked, as the MCF, JD and Billy tried to hold him/her back from beating Mafifas senseless, while some strange music started to play, and the debre pile sturred, causing the good guys and bad guys to turn around and stare at the debri pile.

(Cue music from Les Mesirabs 'Valjean's Soiloquy (What Have I done) when it got to the part when Valjean starts to sing, two muscular Arms belonging to Whirlwind (Avengers: United they stand) pushed out, along with the rest of said villain/hero, as his whole torso leaned forward as he sang)

Whirlwind:** Who am I? Where Am I? What are these memories that aren't mine?** (Turns into Galvatron G1 and pushes his whole body out, and stumbles forward and leans on a lamppost breathing like hes in pain)

Galvatron: **What are these Memories that aren't mine? This face I am in…**

(Turns into Autobot X (G1) and stumbles around away from the Lampost as he held his servo hand on his head)

Autobot X:** the cry of my heart, that nobody hear's, hear is where I stand in the body I do not know…**

(The MCF, JD, Billy, Plantra, Mafifas and Evil Billy, just stared, while Autobot X turned into Electro (Spectacular Spiderman), with his mask on still, as he walked Eratically in a straight line away from the group.

Electro:** isn't there a place to go? Theres is face that I seem to know? My life before, seems to be false and un-real, I Feel all these memorys that aren't my own..**

(Turns into Sandman (Movieverse) and takes a few steps forward, before kneeling, and gritting his teeth as he punched the ground)

Sandman: **when they chain me and left me for dead, just for stealing to help my child!**

(turns into Toad (X-Men Evolution) and walks up a bit more before curling into a Ball, by hugging his knees)

Toad:** yet why did I allow that girl, to touch my heart and teach me love** (Turns into Scourge (G1) and stands, though stumbles till he leans into a Lampost)

Scourge:** She treated me like anyother, she gave us** **her trust, She called us brothers…**

(The MCF, JD, Billy and Oogiejess (now Jessy) slowly walked up to Scourge/Bella, while the bad guys made their leave as Scourge turned into Brains (Wordgirl) and continued to sing)

: **My life she claims for God and Shirib above, can such things be? For we have learned to hate the world **(slowly turns into Jack spicer (Xiolen showdown) cluching his head, with tears down his eyes, till he looked up with a fusion of anger and determination)

Jack Spicer:** For this world has always hated me!** (Stands up tall and moves forward with his fist over his heart)

**Take an eye for an eye**

**Turn your heart into stone**

**This is all we have lived for, this is all I have Known**

(after steping forward a bit, Jack seemed to kneel and hugged his legs, while the small group of Authors stared, hoping that Arabella will come out, only instead for the music to reach dramatic, as Red spines started to appear on Jacks back as his complextion turned a midnight black)

Jack Spicer: **I am reaching, and I fall, and the night is closing in**

**And I stare into the void** (his teeth grows sharp and he grows a tail)

**To the whirlpool of my sin** (his feet and hands turned claw like as he turns almost dragon like)

**From the world of…Arabella Kelly**

(Jack then turns around to face the MCF, JD and Billy, who gasped at his appearance change, into a Heylin dragon being. It looked like Chase Young's dragon form except that it had red hair and spikes down its back, black skin, and had his goggles around his neck, and sharp slainted red eyes. This was Jack Spicers Hylian dragon form)

Jack Spicer (in a strong voice): **Arabella Kelly is nothing now!**

**Another story must Begin!**

**(Cut the music)**

After the song, Jack Looked at the group and his face twisted into a snaral, before he lunged forward, only for the group of Authors to take a step back, to make him miss, and to fall down a manhole cover screaming

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Splash) a ragamsagum nosaplege"

The authors and Authoress looked at the Manhole cover and stared for two seconds, before going into Action

"Billy, JD, Starz, Trachie17 you go tell the Author fighters, me, Emmy and Raina will try to track Bella down" said Jessy, before she, Emmy and Raina quickly Ran off to find said shapeshifter.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Cue at the Mall, where The Lizard (Spiderman Animated) was causing chaos, by snapping and chasing the shoppers, with a sadistic grin and evil laughter, till Jessy, Emmy and Raina came in causing him to frown

"Insuferable brats" he hissed, as he lowered himself to use a form of reptile fighting **(A/N: It's a style built for hyna members with a lizard like appearance that takes advantage of their strength, claws and tail)**

"Common bella, don't you remember us" asked Jessy, pleading, as The Lizard had a fuzzy black vision that covered his eyes, before he shook his head, then snaraled, before lundging his mouth ready to bite.

Luckly Emmy pulled up a barrier that reflected and pushed back Lizzard/Bella into a clothings store.

"Oh dear, I hope I wasn't to ruff on her" said Emmy, as Raina patted her on the back "Don't worry, Bellas hard headed as El torro (the bull) I am sure she will recover" said Raina, while in the clothings store, the lizard was on his back, his eyes closed as visions that didn't belong to him and a bit of his own flashed through his eyes, before he gritted his teeth and turned in to Static Shock (Same name as the show), and with a powerful surge of electricity (firey glowing in his eyes and hands), he levitated some objects with a war yell and tossed them at the three Authoress, only for a blast of dark magic, a bolt of red lightning and two blaster blasts to strike destroying the tossed objects before they could make contact. Static/Bella turned to see who did it, and snaraled, along with JD, Billy, (The two boys who had used there blasters) Starz and Trachie17, theire were four other authors and authoress with them

The first looked like a magician in armor, he was holding his staff in away that he used it showing that it was him who fired the dark magic attack, his name was Darkpaladinmon

The second resembled a Sonic-Styled hedgehog, but was snow-white, with gold tips, with a five-pointed crest, crystal blue eyes, and wore cowboy boots, and had on one leather glove, and one metal gauntlet that is surging with red electricity, that he held forward showing that he fired the red lightning, his name was TLSouldude or TL for short.

The third was sixteen year old with strawberry blonde hair in a ponytail, bluish-grey eyes, and wears a pink sleeveless turtle-neck shirt with a bubble, a pink skirt with blue cuprise pants under them, a brown belt with a bubble buckle, white socks, and white shoes with pink laces, her name was Erinbubble92 or Erin for short, or what Bella calls her when she is in the right mind, Bubble-chan.

The last one was a teenager that was the same age as Bella, with Brown hair, glasses and weares a greenshirt, black pants and tennis shoes, his name is JusSonic a friend of Raina.

The group paused to see the shapeshifter authoress looking mad as Satic shock, only to see said hero turn into Jack Spicer as he changed into his Baskalisk form (his goggles are always permently attached over his eyes so don't worry), as he tried to take a bite out of Jessy, Raina and Emmy, only for TL to use his Aura arm to drag the three out of the way, causing said boy-genius now baskalisk head to hit the floor.

"Guys! Your back and you brought Back up" said Jessy

"(Smilng) Glad to help" said TL as D.P looked serious at the matter at hand "Guys, we need to focus, I used my magic to scan Arabellas mind, and well, her mental self is in a coma, the hyna squad members minds are all fused together and muddled" "which is why Bella or the hyna squad are going beserk" added Starz "right, Bella told us once that it's like sleepwalking, only more madder…LOOK OUT!" he yelled, as everyone moved out of the way, as Scorpion (Spiderman Animated and yes while they were talking) tried to use his claws to swipe at them, going into a fight with Starz as she summoned up her keyblade to fight.

"Don't any of you try to fight back (with his full mutation up and going, and sneering) you are playing with the big boys that is (grabs Starz by the waist with his tail and tossed her aside, only to be luckally grabbed by Justsonic) US! AHAHAHAHAHA!" he said, as JustSonic glared

"oh yah, well try this you crazy female" he said, as he placed Starz down gently, and summoned his own keyblade and charged at the Scorpion

(Cue music)

Justsonic charged, only for a purple glove to grab his wrist, as he is pulled up face to face with Jack O' Lanturn (The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy), who is doing a jagged evil smile

Jack o'Lantern:** this isn't some kiddy game, where you fight just normal bad guys**

(With his free hand he punched Justsonic away from him as he pulled out a pumpkin decorated scythe)

**This is the big leauges boys** (Gives a sarcastic grin as he sends two slashes from his scythe as D.P Blocked them)

"Arabella we know you're in there so please wake up" yelled the duelmonster-Digimon, only to be grabbed by the throught by Megatron (2007 movie)

Megatron:** you are not playing against any normal bad guys you're Playing with the big boys now!**

Then Megatrons hand glowed a lucid green "DRAIN (FF Series)" he yelled as he started to drain D.P energy, pushing to put him in his vulnable baby form, if Raina hadn't Karate kicked his head, droping Darkpaladinmon, now Darkmagicianmon.

"you're ok Sinor?" she asked

"I'm fine, I haven't lost every drop of energy yet" was what he said as Raina looked at Megatron "Sinorita Bella please wake up and take control!" Begged Raina, only to have Megatron evily grin and raised his foot to step on the two, only to have Erin us her bubble magic on him, causing him to turn around, giving Raina and D.M a chance to flee and collect themselves as Megatron then changed into Basil/Clayface (The Batman)

Clayface (Basil):** you thought the Anti-Authors and other villians were tougher then can be, well your wrong** (Proceds to extend several clay arms only for Trachie17 to go ghost and use her ghost powers to blast and keep them at bay)** well, they were amatures, young children just like you**

Unknown to the fighting group, four familiar villians were looking from the skylight, angery at the fact that they were called children and amatures.

Clayface (Basil):** as you can see you fools, I am much stronger then I appear!**

Then turns into (Movieverse) and with his four octo-arms grabbed TL, Jess, Starz and D.M, with an evil look "this will teach you to not rush in against a superior villain" he said

"Bella! your not a villain, open your eyes and see what you are doing, you are hurting your best friends" yelled TL

"TL is right, Bella, you may love to play with villians, but that dosent make you one" yelled Trachie17, prepping her Ultramatrix to change into a alien to fight, while laughed maniacly as he used Drain, Draining the energy of his captives, Reducing D.M to his rookie form Apprentace Magicianmon

:** you not dealing with a lighght minded villain you are playing with the big boys NOW!**

The mad doctor then decited to taunt his captives

: **the Author fighters** (holding TL and A.M up to his face as they struggled), **so strong against their foes the Anti-Authors, but against me they are not all that infact they are just infadels** (tosses them aside into JD and Billy, as he turns into MCP (Tron) in human form **(A/N: think his human form like mine, only with red hair and eyes, he wears the same clothing as Catwomen (The Batman) minus the mask and tools and gloves, which is grey with red electrical lines flowing all over and an identity disk strapped on his back and two smaller identity disks on his belt)**

MCP: **the MCF, youngling wichlings and detectives who think they can save the day, when all they are is amatures like the rest** (tosses them away then raises a hand and shouts "MAGNET!" and gathers the small group of fighters against him together, as he held up one arm keeping them stuck)** you brats thought you could win, but you failed like all the rest** (pulls out the identity disk on his back)** now prepare yourself for your final breath as you are playing with the big boys NOW!"**

(Cut music)

Right before the MCP could cut the group down, a line of long thorny vines pushed the MCP away into the fountain, breaking his hold freeing the group as four familiar villians came up to the group, showing it was plantira who did the deed

"NOBODY MESSES WITH MOMMY OR CALLS US AMATURES AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" yelled Plaintira, as the Author group sweat drops at this, before collecting themselves

"Right now that we see that we have the same enemy/purpose to stop Bella and the hyna squad, so I suggest a temporary truce" suggested JustSonic, Causing the Villians and Authors to look at one another

"Girrr, fine, but only to stop the crazy shapeshifter" said Evil Billy

"She's our friend E.B, so cut her some slack" said TL

"I'm Not gonna 100% like working with my sister, but I will let it slide for today" said Evil Trachie17

"The feeling is mutual sis" said Trachie17

"I'll do anything to save my sweet angel" said Mafifas with fire in his eyes, causing the group to sweat drop at his statement.

"Anyway (gets serious) I think the Main Issue is taking place inside Bellas mind, so I ask, Emmy, have you done any super toon reality warping?" asked A.M.

"No, and I see, you want me to teleport us into Arabellas mind or this hyna dimension, and get you back to being Darkpaladinmon once in" said Emmy

"Yes, now we have to hurry before"

Cue a hearing a roaring yell as the villain and Author hero group turned around to where the scream came from and took a defensive poise, as from the fountain stood the figure of Whirlwind (Avengers: United the stand), in whirlwind, covered in a red and black chakra mist, with his eyes slainted like a cats eyes.

"THAT IS IT! YOU INFERIOR BEIGNS! WHEN I WANT YOU ALL TO STAY DOWN, YOU ARE ALL GOING TO STAY DOWN AND DIE!" he roared before activating his wind powers creating a whirlwind

"EMMY GO NOW!" yelled A.M, as Emmys hands glowed with magic as the Authors and villians got covered in a blue barrier, that turned into a ball of light, that went straight into Whirlwind/Arabellas forehead, causing his eyes to widen, and then turn to his calm blue eyes, as his wind powers died down, as he landed on his knees and kneeled, as he bowed his head, his eyes grey and lifeless.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

The orb then appears and clears, revealing the Author group and villians, with A.M back to being Darkpaladinmon.

"(looks at himself) not bad Em…" but before he could finished, he gasped, along with the others.

(Cue the sad music from after the firebird attacked from 'the firebird suite)

The sceen around them was, horrible, there were sky scrapers, but they were gray, like everything else, books, papers and journels, spread and scruned all around, and there was not a soul anyware.

The girls (Emmy, Jessy, Raina, Starz, Trachie17, Plantra, Erin and Evil Trachie17) were crying in their hands at the sight, while the boys just looked down in sadness.

"I feel partly responsible for this" said Mafifas

"No, I think it was your magic and the Concussion Bella/Kakazu had to endure" said JD, as TL sawed something that looked like the title of one of his storys

"Guys look at this" picks up some of the books, and was surprised to see that it said "the Little Fictoran", the other Authors then picked up more books and sawed that they were some of the storys Arabella collected

"Bella is a collector (Looks at one of his works 'Bang Baby shinobbi') but look at what had happened to her collection, it looks like everything had been tossed away" said D.P sadly

"Guys look over there" said JusSonic as the group looked up and sawed what appeared to be a circular volcano mountain with a deep crater "Emmy you should save your magic, and let me and Mafifas do the transporting" said D.P as he raised his staff, and covered the group in a dome, as Mafifas also raised his hands and caused the dome to levitate to the wired mountain, but as they got closer, they sawed (horrific to tell) that it was more of a collective pile of bodies (causing TL to pale and the MCF girls to get sick along with JD and the others), but not just any bodies…the bodies of the hyna squad, looking all twisted and in pain, and in the center of the…bodies, they all sawed a glass coffin, so D.P and Mafifas lowered the dome, and made it disappear, the group then walked to the glass coffin and were surprised to find someone inside.

Inside was Arabella Kelly, in her normal form, but, she had her eyes closed like she was asleep, her hands crossed over her chest, she wore a white flowing nightgown, was barefooted.

Needless to say, the Authoress shapeshifter of reality looked…peaceful and relaxed

"I almost feel bad doing this" said D.P, as he raised a hand and brushed it against Arabellas cheek.

That small guesture was enough to awaken the girl, as she opened her soft brown eyes and sawed the group surrounding her, she smiled "(Wispering) hay guys, why are you all hear and crying"

"(rubs her tears away) were all just glad that you're ok" said Erin

Bella smiled, and leaned upwards, seeing what had happened to her precious dimension, she had a small frown on her face "guys, I am gonna have to ask you to leave, so I can fix this place (turns to D.P and smiles) you are in charge of takeing my body to the MCF clubhouse while I am busy fixing this place all right?" she asked, Earning a nod from D.P, as Bellas right hand glowed pink, and with a wave, the group were teleported out of the hyna dimension.

Sighing, Bella stepped out of the coffen, and turned to see it disappear into the dirt (cue the music getting intenser)

Bella then looked around and sawed the state of what has happened, that she bowed her head and took small steps.

With each step, her complextion turned a oil black, her skin started to peel away revealing an oil black skeleton, with a bright orange and red flame burning under its rib cage, still walking, a oil and sludge cape was drapped on his/her shoulders and flowed out in the back filling the mountain crater of bodies, and as soon as it touched the edges of the bodys it started climbing up and filling, but it seemed to be bringing the hyna squad to life.

Turning around Bella/Hexxus sawed what was happening, and looked at his/her hands, and then up in the sky, that he smiled knowing that he can fix this, so grabing the edges of his oil-sludge cape, he lept up and actually flew **(yes flew, just like the sprite in fantasia 2000: the firebird suite)** his Oil-Sludge cloak, still apart of the filling crater-mountain, being pulled out and spread like a wave of chocolate, as Hexxus held his arms straight like the sprite, till he got out of the crater, and spread his arms and his cloak wider and then with a smile and closing his eyes, flew forward spreading like a raincloud over the damaged hyna dimension allowing it to rain oil-and sludge

The camera shows the grown, and sawed that when it had connected it turned into pink thoughtforms, and some color started coming back.

(Cue to the same music and intensity when the Sprite started fully recovering the forest)

The camera then shows Hexxus/Bella flying fast through the dimensions as more color started to return and trees, grass even buildings started poping up from the dirt along with hyna members.

Then shows Hexxus/Bella flying through another area, and showing more skyscrapers growing out of the ground and growing taller and taller.

Then showing Hexxus/Bella swirling around an area making a villiage once again, before flying up spreading his cloak open causing seeds to rain, then upwards, as he pushes himself up and spins as the camera showed seeds, and souls of the hyna squad returning and falling.

Then the camera shows Hexxus in hyna space (quite in the similar way as the sprite finishes fixing the forest), covering and recovering cybertron, as the camera shows its buildings coming back as he flew back into the stars, stars billowing out of his cloak returning, then onto the lifeless planet of Charr that he/she transported into Bellas mind to be home of the decepticons, then circling, everywhere his oil-sludge cloak touching the dead planet, started bringing it to life along with the decepticons as the camera zooms on to the planet away from hexxus restoring it as the music grows more intense, till the camera stops, and the music reaches its conculsion, then pops Arabella, no-longer Hexxus, and wearing a floaing cloak-coat with a rainbow star pattern, who is happy at the restoration of the dimension, that she closes her eyes and falls backwards smiling, her cloak-coat billowing behind her, only to be caught in the Arms of Shirib-Niggurath (Arcane: the Stone Circle), who gave a smile in his own way, looking at the girl, as the camera zooms over the restored dimension.

(Music Ends)

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

In the world of the living, Arabella was back to her human form, when she opened her eyes, and stood up, seeing herself back in her normal form, in her normal cloths, and sawed that it was nighttime, and that she was in the MCF building.

Smiling, she turned into Ghostfreak (Ben 10) and floated up into Emmys room invisible, and sawed her little bunny asleep. Giving a smile under his sun-skin, he brushed a hand onto emmys cheek, showing her that she is awake, before floating out of the building, and into the night, home.

**A/N:**

**WOOSH, lovely, simpily lovely, and girls and Author fighters and Author friends, sorry for the mean song, my toon friends minds were muddled and mixed that it made them sarcastic-sadistic evil, so 90000 sorrys, and be honest, was this cool or was it cool, it is so like the firebird suite, we the hyna squad go mad, there is destruction in the Hyna dimension till I woke, then from the devestation comes rebirth.**

**Read and Review and dudes, behonest on it, be telling, but no hate.**


	9. Episode 7 Short Happy Valintines day!

**Happy Valintines day from the Hyna squad**

**HAPPY VALINTINES TODAY PEOPLE!**

**Summary:**

**Its valintines day, and every one with a lover is passing out cards and treat's, but the hyna squad has big supprises and gifts to give to all they hallucinate to be there friends (Gonna be short, but the thought counts) as we deliver valintines**

The camera sets its eye on toon town high, all decorated and sweeted up with pink, whites and red of valintines day.

In front of the school the MCF girls and their boyfriends were passing out their gifts

"Happy Valintines day Jessy-Himme" said Auron giving Jessy a box of Chocolates, causing the girl to blush as she accepted the chocs "Happy Valintines Day Auron-Kun" she said pulling out a homemade card with her and Auron on it giving each other a hug, causing Auron to smile and then the two hugged for real.

With Raina, Trachie17, Semus and Cedric, Cedric and Semus used their magic to create a red, white and pink firework like sparks from their wands causing the two to laugh and clap at the display.

Riku, blushing gave Starz a red and white heart with wings shaped keychain for her keyblade, while Starz Grinning, gave Riku a sparkling black shaped heart with silvery wings keychain for his own keyblade.

With Emmy, she was smileing because Brooklyn gave her a heart shaped rock that was attached to string like a necklace, and painted with small hearts on it.

"Aww man this is the best Valintines day ever" shouted Jessy, getting the whole group into a big group hug, but got a concerned look

"But what about Arabella and the other hyna members?" she said outloud, only for a loud fanfair to play as they looked up, along for the other students, and in surprise they all sawed a great big derigable blimp with a big screen tv on it, and a banner bellow it with a picture of Deadpool (Same name as the comics) and of Cyclonus (Armada version) grinning and doing the peace sign as it said "HAPPY VALINTINES DAY TOON TOWN!"

Seeing that big Banner, all other authors and toons who know the hyna squad personally sweatdropped at the disply, knowing they are the most craziest people to do just that, and it just got more crazier as the screen on the blimp litted up and shows Arabellas face on the screen, close up.

"Oye Bakas is this thing on (Dosus Voice: Unfortunally Bella it's on, were live) oh, ok Nii-san" said Bella as she took a few steps back and grins like the devil she is "GOOD MORNING TOON TOWN AND HAPPY VALINTINES DAY FROM ME AND THE HYNA SQUAD!" she yelled in a strong voice, nearly defening a lot of citizens of the town.

"We the hyna squad are all live and well and are ready to deliver you (On you points at the sceen and pulls the camera infront of a big switch, and to a massive pile of valentine cards and barrels of something unknown) your VALINTINES BABY!" said Bella giving the thumbs up to Zaku and Demyx (Naruto and Kingdom hearts) to pull the switch, which they did, and once they did the floor under the valintines cards opened and they all fell out and started raining Valintines all over toon town

The Authors and toons who are the hyna squads outside friends grabbed a card each and smiled at the cards inside, as each one had a silly drawing of the hyna squad members on them with a heart that said Happy valintines day on it.

Back inside the blimp, Bella then smiled and gave the signal for the barrels. Their tops were removed and inside was red, pink and silver glitter, that were then all dumped out, showering the town in a glittery rain.

As the blimp flew off, the MCF and all authors and toons who are friends with the strange hyna squad couldent help but smile at the group with a good heart

**A/N:**

**Hear's my valentine, though late, it's the thought that counts as me and my friends shower toon town with cards and glitter ^_^ toon'ne**


	10. Episode 8 Hyna Clone a go go Part 1

**Hyna clone a go-go**

**Summary:**

**Meet Hyna guru, an accidental creation from my childish aspie side, and the combined hidden childnishes of all my toon friends, as he accidentally gets loose into toon town and starts create/drawing imaginary toons that are causing a ruckus across town. It's up to our friends to help me and my toon friends out (In a way)**

In the leaf villiage of Kolona, climbing up on the Hokage Mountain, a figure was climbing up the side of the cliff face, the camera zooms on the figure and it is shown to be Sauskue Uchia, using his Chakra to climb up the side of the mountain up to the 3 hokages face. Now my readers, why said Uchia is climbing up a mountain for no apparent reason? It's simple, Shikaku (In his human form which resembles Kabuto only tan, has sandy hair, his markings on his skin, wears only a pair of shorts and sandles and a tan robe, and he is out of Gaaras mind for the moment) was supposed to be watching over Bellas prized Fortress, Fort and her two prized Geodudes Geo and Rockina, get loose from their pokeballs and caused the three to run loose, while he was In his Tankkai form and was lazily on a lawn chair being…lazy.

"Shukaku, you do relize when Bella figures out that you have allowed three of her pokemon to get loose shes gonna skin you alive" said Sauskue, he had already got Geo and Rockina into their pokeballs, all that was left was Bellas fortress, fort, who had bounced straight in to a crevice in the nose of the statue head of the third Hokage, and was stuck.

"You do know that the minute Bella hears of what you done, shes gonna spank you?" said Sauskue as he got up to where Fort was stucked, and popped the pokemon out with one hand "There you go Fort, lets get you back into your pokeball and back to Arabella" he said, but failed to remember that every time Fort gets complimented and praised by a stranger and gets super happy well… "Fort Fortress" said Fort as he started to glow bright, much to Sauskues stunment "Wait Fort don't" cue the Fortress explodeing, and when the smoke cleared Sauskue was charred black, while Fort had only a few char burns on His skin "Fort, Fort, Fortress" was all the happy fort pokemon said as Sauskue, still dazzed fell off the mountain.

Shukaku, still didn't move from his chair and was just lazly sitting in his beach chair. Luckly for our Uchia actor in fanfiction, his Fall was strangely softened by someone or something as he shook off his daze and glared angerly at the tankui Bijju "Grrr, first off (Pulls out a net ball) Fort return (Recalls the happy fortress), why on earth didn't you help me you lazy Tankui?"

"Whats the purpose, if I get out of my lawn chair I just have to go back in again, it's so boring to have to do so" was all the human-bijju said, Sauskue was about to respond/retaliate, but he hured some weird mumbleing under his feet, causing him to look down, and in shock, he sawed he accidently landed on someone, whose face was face down in the mud.

"Oh no, What have I done!" he panicked.

Scean change to the inside of the Acadamy, where Iruka and Sauskue were taking care of the strange person Sauskue fell on by accident, causing Saukue to get a good look at the person, who was now sitting casually on a desk (the students had all gone home and Iruka was their grading tests when he sawed Sauskue bring in a strange person).

Sauskue got a good look at the person and sawed it was a boy, has a few mud patches on his face and…odd cloths, but it was a boy none the less.

The boy physically looked like Dosu Kinta, in the same way how his pants were baggy, he had long sleeves on his shirt, and had bandages wrapped around his face except for his right eye and ear, but well his cloths were what standed out, wrapped around his neck was a rainbow scarf, and his shirt was yellow, but his long sleeves were covered in rainbow stripes and had a few sewed patches of constalations, or funny faces, his baggy pants were purple with pink stripes on them and seemed to have lots of pockets, that was filled with…candy (Chocolate Snicker, Crunch Bars, bags of recess pieces, mams, skittles candy corn starburst 100 grand etc.) he wore brown hiking boots, but the shoelaces were untied), he had a backpack that was shaped…like a venasuar which a bunch of pokemon keychains (ones that look like the pokemon physically and some that are metal disks with the pokemon image on them), but what was even more unusual was that he seemed to be smiling under his bandages and didn't seem to care that Sauskue had fell onto him and that his face was covered in mud, he was just sitting on the desk, his legs dangling with not a care in the world apparently.

Iruka had left the room in order to get a towel and band aid for the strange boy (as he had gotten a scrapped knee and a pice of his pants ripped a tiny hole where he gotten his cut), while Sauskue was sewing up the small hole with a patch "I am just about…(Sews the last stitch) done!" said Sauskue just as Iruka came in with a towel and small bandaid.

"All right, I need you to roll up your pant leg so I can put the band aid on" said Iruka as the boy did just that, showing a small brush cut that was bleeding a small bit, giving the boy the towel, the boy covered his head with it and then from underneath removed his bandages (Sorry if I don't know what Dosu niis face looks like, so will no one else) and started to wipe away the mud, as Iruka placed the band Aid on his cut.

After the boy wipped away all the mud he grabbed his old bandages and started to wrap around his face again "you know you should have kept a Swirly Pollywhirl with you that k-nows Damp to stop your Fortress from blowing up" said the boy, in a voice that sounds like Dosu, but with a mix of a little kid. Anyway the boy's explination caught the two off guard "what?" asked Sauskue

"I said you should have a Pollywhirl with you that knows damp, you know, it prevents pokemon from self distructing or explodeing that knows it like Electro, voltorbs, Fortress and sometimes Pincons" he said, causing the Uchia and Acadamy teacher to stare as the boy jumped off the desk and bended forward and backwards "Um, I don't have a Pollywhirl, and the Fortress isn't mine, I was just recollecting…" but the uchia was interrupted when the wieird boy was bending forward looking at his bandaid (he rolled his pant leg up to look at it.

"Wow, coooooollllll, hay guy how did you do it?" asked the boy earning a confused look from Iruka "What, did what?" "how did yah manage to stick it on my knee?" "um, the sticky stuff on it" "ooh,how did you get all the pictures on the band Aid guy" said the boy, compleately ignoring Iruka apparently, much to the confusion of Iruka and to the impacent anger to Saskue "Look hear, I will like to ask who the…" but was rudely inturupted when the boy shoved both his hands into Iruka and Sauskues face.

"Hi I'm Guru" said the boy now identified as Guru said with an Eye smile as Iruka and Sauskue just stared at Guru.

"Umm, Guru?" asked the Uchia

"whats your two names?" asked Guru

"Um, I am Sauskue Uchia and this Is Iruka Ultimo and you're Guru?" asked said Uchia

"uh, huh, its actually short for Hyna Guru Ru Boo Koo, but only when my mom gets mad at me and scolds me fierce she or my uncles addresses me by that full name" he said

"Uh, your mom actually names you Hyna Guru Ru Boo Koo?" questioned Iruka

"Uh, huh, when I was born she and my uncles wanted me to name myself so I can have a least a sense of independence, and except for the hyna detail all I could say was Guru Ru Boo Koo, so that's what they name me, after adding hyna to be my first name (Points to himself) I call myself Guru kuz my family is too famous and I didn't want anyone to get confused (Starts rubbing himself allover with the towel) I mean seriously, besides it was 3 months I kept repeating Guru, Ru, Boo or Koo over and over again, till I learned proper wording to say and I have to amit, bye face (Iruka had gathered sense to leave but Sasuke is still stunned/Bewildered), I mean after a while it gets boring to have to repeate over and over again, I mean (gets up into Saskues face) really, would you hate to have to repeate your name over and over, Saskue, Sasuke, Saskue, Sasuke, Sasuke"

"Hay, Uchia", Gurus talk was interrupted when Shukaku (now in his tanuki form, but at the size of a human now), came in with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and brownie squares, that he leans on his tail "I brought some snacks" he proceeds to hold his tail out in offering the Uchia "thanks Shukaku I would" but before he could get a snack, the One-tailed Racoon placed the plate in one hand and swallowed all the treats into his mouth and ate them "(Muffled) what, you wanted one?" he said before swallowing them down, as Guru stared at the Tanukie.

"Oh my gosh whats that!" he said before running over to the Tanuki flailing his arms around "OMG it's a giant raccoon doggie, I never seen it before is it yours?" he said in hyper speed, looking at Sasuke for answers "Um no, he is sealed into Gaara of the sands, and is not mine" he said, as Guru then seems to bounce all hyperlly.

"OMG He is so cool and sandy tan colored which is sand and his blue markings whats his name?" while Guru was busy going all hypermental talking, Shukaku leaned next to Sasuke and whispered "I like this fella for yah" only to earned a raised eyebrow in confusion, as Guru pulled a sketch pad and 10 boxes of crowns out of who knows whare.

"hay Sasuke I know what would even be better (Starts hyper drawing) if your raccoon doggie is actually a bright Yellow, with green stripe markings and those weird bullseye eyes, called the ring-gen, and those Ring-gen eyes were black and white"

And in a pop, what Guru had said (and apparently drew) appeared next to Shukaku, just as he discribbed, much to the surprise of Sasukue and to amusement of Shukaku "Hah, the Kyrubi dosent have me on having the Rinngin eyes"

"or was more chubbier" said Guru hyper drawing again, as in a pop the same shukaku Guru had draweed appeared, only it had a bigger belly "(Pouting) I am not that fat" said Shukaku as Guru sat on a desk as Sasukue was just bewildered stunned at what Is happening.

"Or with Bangles on his tail" said Guru (Pop another one), or is a girl (Pops another), or has wings (pop) or is a dragon hydra, with nine fox tails (Pop, Pop)

However as Guru kept poping out different versions of Shukaku, Sausuke just staired stunnly at what is happening, while Shukaku grew excited and shrunk to the size of a Zigzagoon, and went onto Gurus head. "You know I always want some of those dredlocks that Static has, you think you can add that?" he said, as Guru got excited "Yah, yah, yah (Pop comes a shukaku, with a new feature with all the other features Guru made) or even have its normal head with a second head, one with the dredlocks and the other with a ponytail (Pop that idea)" shukaku rubs his chin in thought "neh, make the hair black with real dripping blood" "(Smiling under his bandages) OK!" pops out that with a new feature.

As Guru kept thinking up all of these wild imaginary Shukakus, he was reaching a boiling point and growing super tiered that he just placed his hands to his head and closed his eyes before deciding to scream "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!"

As an answer to his prayers, Guru did stop, when someone picked him by the scruff of his neck. Hearing that Guru paused in his creativity, the Uchia opened his eyes and sawed that the class room was filled with wacky combos of shukaku that Guru seemed to Imagine/Drawn, and the hero who managed to stop Guru, it was Zabuza and Sentinel Prime (Movieverse), who did the task, with Zabuza holding onto Gurus scruff, and Sentinel confienscating his Sketch pad and crowns.

"Ah Guru, so this is where you snuck off too, me and Sentinel hear turn our backs for 2 seconds and you gone and wonder off" said Zabuza, as Guru, his smile under his bandages never faultering just Giggled "Sorry Uncle Zabuza" (Insert Sausukes stunned look at Gurus statement)

"Which is why Bella is cutting your visit to play with the Boos and your Sketch pad and drawing tools" said Sentinel, as Guru had chibi animi tears and cryed, as the real Dosu and Arabella peaked through the Door "Ah Uchia, glad to find you, I am here to pick up my pokemon, and apparently, my Son Guru" said Bella, causing Sausukes eyes to widen "YOUR SON!"

"actually (Guestures to Zabuza to put Guru down), wait a second, Guru, I will like you and your Imaginary friends to go outside the academy and wait (grabs Gurus crowns and Sketch Pad from Sentenel and gives them Back), Put them back into your sketch pad, and wait with Cousion Dosu, and your Uncle Zabuza and Sentienl (grabs Shukaku off Gurus head, and holds him in her arms), I have to talk to Sauskue for a minute" she says as Guru just smiled "Ok (Waves frantically to Sausuke as he walked out) Bye Sausuke" he said as he is followed by Dosu, Zabuza, Sentinel and the imaginary Shukakus he made and closed the door.

"Now then, and seeing your reaction you are wondering when I Called Guru my son, well actually, he is a clone, of All the hyna squad" said Bella, earning a even more confused look from Sausuke.

"(Small Smile) well, basically, he is all of the hyna squads wild, quierky, childish sides, all rolled into the clone that is Guru, and before you say anything boy-o, all cartoons have a wild-quierky-childish side, in some its repressed, but it's always there, anyway, I am digressing, it was an accident , when our DNA combined together it created Guru, but however, we were under the influence of Toon World, the duel card, not the world itself, well, Guru inherited all of our more hidden childish side"

"(Shakes his head as if to wash away the cobwebs, before asking) but, how can Guru do the things with his sketchpad?"

"easy, he has a bit of my power, but its more on the focus of creating Imaginary friends for him to play with or annoy the living daylights out of them, but don't worry, he can return them back into his sketchbooks, he just forgets and gets over excited to remember (Walks out the door, but not before grabbing her pokeballs and putting Shukaku down) anyway thanks for looking after Guru, I hope he, you and the MCF can accept him as a friend" said Bella as she closed the door behind her.

Sauskue and Shukaku only just stand there, digesting what was told, as Shukaku looked at the boy and grinned "That was Awsome!" he yelled before leaving, with Sausuke walking behind "that was weired"

**Authors Note:**

**This is the first part people, and introducing to my Clone/Son Guru, a Character based off of Goo from Fosters home for Imaginary friends, second part the MCF girls, Dasiy, Sausuke, Sakura, and even inconencully Mafifas meet Guru, and he goes on a Imaginary friend creation rampage around town.**

**Anywho, read and review people ^_^**


End file.
